


Abadoned

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Chibi South Italy (Hetalia), Child Abuse, Childhood, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Seborga - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: Lovino thought two little brothers would mean more fun in his life. However, he learns not only the hardship siblings bring, but the importance of being a big brother.( Currently Writing, Expect Updates to be possibly once or twice a week )(Next update coming in a few days)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	1. The Twins

There's a special moment where you realize the goodness in life.  
When you spontaneously let go of that worry of living and the small things in life; to sporadically lose your breath at a inspiring sight.

Lovino's moment, occured at the age of 3 when he held his little brother, Feliciano, in his arms for the first time.  
And a second time when he held Feliciano's twin, Marcello. Two of the sweetest little faces he had ever had the joy of seeing.

Lovino can remember when he was first handed the two. Feliciano was incredibly content for a newborn baby, giggling and grasping whatever was put near him (he almost pulled his grandfather's cross from his neck). 

Marcello on the other hand was picky as to who held him. He didn't care for the hands of his mother or the nurses -- certainly not the ones of their abadoning father. No, Marcello only wanted to be held by Lovino's small arms or Nonno's gripping-swaddling older arms. No one knew why, perhaps he didn't like the strength the others besides theirs. Or perhaps he could detect who he really should bond too. Or maybe he just really liked that the both smelled of garlic a lot.

It was a blissful moment. Lovino sat on the balcony of the 4th floor hospital room allotted to his family. On the balcony and leaning back in the supplely strong chair, Lovino held his brother, Marcello, carefuly with both arms. 

Marcello gave a soft sound, a sign of disturbance, when he was shifted into one arm. Lovino gazed up at the dark sky, similar to a lake's reflection. No light came from the room due to a green privacy curtain along the inside of the balcony doors. "Marcello- That's the sky!" He boldly told to the squinting baby, incrediblly tuckered out from an intense 5 minutes of crying. Lovino's hand gently holding his little brother's.

"Mmmm...and there is the big cow!" He proclaimed again to Marcello, simply shouting at whatever constellations he saw (well, more-so random stars). His hand pointed to a cluster of stars, only having faintly rememberd what his Grandpa told him about the constellations. More remembering the animals he said lived in the sky like a crab or fish.

"A-and the man-" He pointed to another with a stutter to say his words. "I like the sky." Lovino snuggled his brother by pressing his cheek to his, feeling the soft blanket and cap tickling him. "Maybe you will too!" He smiled as his finger poked the squishy cheek of the sleeping baby ever so gently. 

At such a young age, Lovino didn't find anything unusual or misconstrued. Nothing bad or unforgivable. His only trouble in life was just worrying about his school like the neightbor's kids--- he kept mixing up the stupid shapes. So what if a star looked more like a pointy square to him. But seeing his brother so squishy and cute, he could only focus on him in this moment and nothing else.

Lovino breathed out and began rocking Marcello in his arms. The noise of the glass doors sliding open behind him took his attention. It was the nurse, who had aided his brothers' births, came out onto the porch rolling a clear container which had Feliciano gently lolling inside.

"Why don't you let your brother join you, I'm sure he would love to see what you two are up to!" She smiled, or that's what 3 year old Lovino saw at the time. More over, She grimaced and hid her nervousness for the kid with a small smile. Lovino nodded once with a great bounce, getting up one leg at a time to check on Feliciano.

Awaiting for the nurse to go back inside, seeing she shut the curtian behind her rather quickly, Lovino observed his brother closely. However, being a few inches short, Lovino seeked a way to reach up to the cart so he both can see him and put his brother in it too. Like a baby-mobile! Lovino peered around to find only a old dying plant pot and his chair. Lovino fixed Marcello in his arms, walking over to the side away from the cart. He then began to shove the chair he was once sitting on with dusty knees over to the cart as his hands were preoccupied. After moments of shifting the feet of the chair across the concrete with bent knees and difficulty, Lovino finally managed to push it over enough that it even bumped into the cart. His arms grasped Marcello tightly as got up onto the chair with shaky feet and slowly settled Marcello right next to Feliciano in the container. The babies got snug in the container, but it was a comfortable warmth snug they both seeked right by each other. They truely belonged close to each other as they both lolled together.

Lovino crossed both arms on the edge of the container, letting his body slug and weight drop on the cart and chair. Feliciano's face was a lighter tan, just a ever so faintly lighter tan, and his hair so curly and bobby for what few strands were there. Both had soft cheeks to kiss and eyes to look at the world curiously. Feliciano sported a stray hair that curled at the side. Something that actually differentiated the two. Marcello was red faced, but his body was the darker of the two. His hair less in amount, but still supported a curl more squarish. It was weird, but Lovino thought it brought him closer to the two as he had a similar one, but it happened to be on the other side. 

Lovino giggled, rocking the cart back and forth in a fit of happiness and ambition to care. Everything was sweet, he got two brothers to play and talk with!

But even on the most wonderful of nights, nightmares seep into dreams as oil in a vast ocean. Even a drop can begin an extinction. The conversation between his grand father and mother went hiding behind the glass doors and behind the curtain; unnoticed. Only faint screaming and angry voices could be heard, but it was no matter to Lovino at the time.

Lovino not only remembered that night as the birth of his most favorite pair and people, his brothers, but as the last time he ever saw his mother again.  
___________

It had been months since the night. Granted, their mother had not been home since, their grandfather had been taking her duties so her physical rememberance of the house was upkept. Everything was still clean. They were still provided with new toys. Lovino's little brothers sporting lil caps and onesies.

But ever since they were born, they apparently needed a lot of work. A lot of work or they cried a lot, and when they cried, Lovino found it relentlessly annoying and saddening. So, he would start crying too. He hated how sad his brother's got.

Lovino found that what he had hoped from the twins was far from reality. He wanted to talk and play. He wanted to pick them up and havefun adventures with them! To play house or play dinosaurs. But they could only babble syllables. He wanted to play, but they only ended up slobbering all over the dinosaurs and ruining some of his drawings. Some of his toys got even stolen. But it was all not that bad, if his brothers were happy, he would be too. He could still take care of them as a big brother!

With a giggle, he got to his feet and went to pick up his heavy brother Marcello, who suddenly cried. He dropped Marcello the few inches he lifted and stumbled back. It was the first time Marcello cried when Lovino picked him up, always belieivng he was special in that he was one of the only people able to hold him. Lovino swallowed nervously and picked up Feliciano instead with more difficulty. The babies suddenly were a lot heavier than he remember the past few times he held them. But none the less, Feliciano nommed on Lovino's shirt and gave a content look. He sighed and set him down after a few minutes of rocking, too upset from Marcello's suprising reaction. Suddenly, he didn't feel like a big brother but another person that had to walk around his brothers. 

But it became more than that as Lovino noticed the increased attention to the growing brother's and the things they got that he was not allowed.

The babies got fluffy animal blankets while Lovino grasped a old green blanket. Even if his held more value as the blankie he grew with, their's seemed better and nicer.

One time, He wanted to try their milk! So Lovino stole the bottle from Feliciano's mouth to try this special milk of theirs that he didn't get-- only to have it pulled from his milk by his grandfather. Next thing he new, he was in the corner staring at the blank wall. Eventually, as the days went on, the babies began to crawl and even manage to stan with the help of their Nonno. But this caused problems- they wondered off to the staircase often, moments from falling, when often he or Nonno quickly caught them. So a little gate was installed. The gate of evil- unable to ever unlock it himself no matter how many times Nonno showed him, meaning whenever it was closed and his grandfather was sleeping, he would be stuck away from his crayons down in the living room.

Gosh, They annoyed him. Lovino learned more and more vocabulary in which started his nasty habit of harsh words. He had trouble understanding the different between calling his little brothers 'silly' and 'annoying and disgusting'. He never dealt with this powerful feeling of jealousy before. So when Lovino pushed Feliciano out of a bean bag chair before, it completely baffled his grandfather how much of a 180° turn he took from when he was 3. Even from merely a few days ago, where Lovino sweetly told the two a story at night from one of his books.

Early morning, Lovino slid from his low bed and slipped on his shirt backwards and pulled on shorts. Managing to unlock the gaye after 10 minutes, he held the rail with two hands as he wandered down. Lovino eventually rested his butt in a colorful short chair by a tiny table in a area between the kitchen and living room, coloring a page with relentless care. 

His home would be considered of modest size. Two floors, 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and the rest that accommodates a normal house. They lived in the square streets of Florence, closely packed with neighbors but far from the more popular tourist streets so the day was quiet besides birds chriping.

Lovino stuck his tongue out as he scribbled over the dark lines and empty spaces that created the image of dog. A dog that he had been scribbling at all day! Finally another piece to show his grandfather, maybe good enough to even get it hung on the fridge! It was unfair that his brothers got more praise over a stupid hand print than he did with paint! He could do hand prints too! But when nonno did it with the twins, Lovino had chosen then to take a nap. The two handprints hung on the fridge, mocking his sleepy absence-- but now he had something to hang along side. He giggled and smirked at his handywork and finally went over to grab the attention of his grandfather. 

Lovino almost tripped over the abrupt change from tile to carpet, ghosting over the floor in a gracious run for the living room. Around the room were countless relics put up high and out of sight of the boys. A tv laid against the wall, north of the couch. Inside their living room consisted of a loveseat, a normal wooden coffee table with a clear window smack dab in the middle. Finally, to the right of it, was probably a chair as old as grandpa himself. Where he always sat. The light shined to cast a beautiful glow across the room, stopping short of the old chair to provide dark shade for his grandpa to sleep in the chair. Lovino, without hesitation, climbed into the chair to get up to his grandfather. He shook and weakly pushed at his grandfather's shoulder as the old man snored. He realized the snoring wouldn't sieze any time soon; He sighed, stopped and sat on his knees. Maybe he can go show his brothers at the least. They should be playing the play pin in their room. But- maybe they'll slobber on it- well, he can just hold it out of their reach!

With a sigh, Lovino shuffled off and planted his feet on the floor. Trudging over to his chair and table, he was ready to grasp the paper. But, not from his little brother's mouth. Feliciano tried to mouth and chew at the slightly tougher than average paper.

"Hey!" Lovino cried and yanked the paper away from his brother Feliciano, who began to cry with reckless abandonment and startle his grandfather. 

"Lo-" Rome grunted and flopped over the arm of the chair to fall onto the floor in a sleepy yet sudden awake. He blinked quickly and got up. "Lovino- what did you do?" He asked as he could only see them.

"Nothing! He chewed on my paper!" Lovino cried, pulling the paper suddenly it smeared the colors from the saliva. "He ruined it! He ruined it!"

But Rome didn't say anything to it, only picking up Feliciano to sooth. "Sure he didn't mean it, buddy..." He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. Lovino couldn't tell if he was replying to him, or Feliciano.

When he was meant with quiet fading sobs from Feliciano and pats from Nonno's hand on his back, Lovino clutched his own hands into fists and ripped the drawing. Why did THEY always win every fight. Why was HE ALWAYS WRONG. Why hasn't Mom ever come back. Ever since they came- things had made his days worse. This moment only made him remember his pent up frustration at them- how he wanted to be their big brother but they only seemed to do things to spite him. "I hate you! I hate you!" He yelled in his biggest voice at the innocent toddler- and ran to his room to crawl under the bed. Lovino curled up and cried into his old green blankie that he reached from underneath to grab. 

He lost himself to the pent up anger. To the frustration of how little he could be a big brother to his brothers- no. Instead he pushed them over and screamed at them. His mother used to at least pay attention. She would feed him with sweet songs and carry him around like he was precious treasure. His grandpa would pick him up and play with him, chuckling and bouncing him on his leg to help him sleep. But now, he only watched Nonno care for the brothers -- that was supposed to be bis job --- and clean the house. He only ever heard 'Later Lovino' 'Not no Lovino' 'I'm tired Lovino' 'Maybe tomorrow or later if your brother feels better'. He hoped his birthday wouldn't be forgotten at the least- whenever it was.

He slowly met his fate with night and came to sleep with teary eyes where his thoughts became calmer and calmer.

His body suddenly awoke and shook when heavy foot steps came to his door and saw it creep open from under the bed.

Lovino's breath stilled. His mouth agape and eyes wide open in fear of what was happening.

"Lovino... I think we need to talk...."


	2. Fishing for Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love fishies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for any age inaccuracies.

Romulus gently set his weight against Lovino's small bed, causing the springs to give and creak additionally whenever he moved. Lovino eyed his feet with fear, as he was too terrified to come out, especially with such a deep serious voice as his grandfather.

"Come on out, you're not in trouble..." His grandfather assured. "Please?"

A few moments later, Lovino slowly crawled out from under, standing in front of him sadly with a blanket in arms. He was about five now, looking a little different from the brother's as his hair darkened like his grandfather's. His eyes sparkled with a hazel brown. There was a slight puffiness under each eye from his tears. Romulus stared down at him before taking out a small smile. "Come here," He chuckled and pulled Lovino into a hug and onto his lap. "I get what you are feeling."

"Huh?" Lovino peered up to him.

"You and your brothers. You noticed that they are getting more attention then you - but there's a reason why." He leaned to press a soft kiss to Lovino's head. "Of course, they are still so very small. Not even 2 feet high. They need a lot of care and attention to make sure they survive and feel loved," He glanced over. "But I guess I have neglected you doing so... but I know you can take a little more care of yourself. You can help grandpa take care of your little brothers. But I need you to understand that- it is a little hard... god you are so little...” He sighed. "But- do your best. And it'll help grow the family bond. You are the next Vargas in the family line- my brave little man." He tickled Lovino who giggled greatly. "And with my help, you'll be able to take care of Feliciano and Marcello all by yourself. Be a smart hard-working man.” His voice carried a light-hearted tone as he gently caressed Lovino’s hair back so his face was clear of his bangs. Lovino could only wonder why he always did that. It was as if he was trying to see someone in Lovino- in his eyes or perhaps someone that he looked alike. After a few minutes, Romulus huffed with a smile and ruffled Lovino’s hair after. “Someday,” Romulus held Lovino close, head in chest, while he gently rubbed his back to give comfort. “You’ll be on your own. But… I’ll make sure you will be alright. That you have everything you need for you and your brothers to be happy.” His gaze was focused along the pale purple walls of Lovino’s room, focused on the geometric patch of lighter color.  
“….And I will make sure to never abandon you.”

Romulus was true to his word. For the most part.  
Lovino took some time adjusting to the lack of attention once more, but his grandfather allowed him to join in more often with changing his brother’s clothes and feeding them meals to the best of a five year old’s capabilities. He noted every word of his grandfather’s over the years. How the arms fit through the sleeves of their outfits, how to create small snacks for himself, how to final unlock that stupid gate on the stairs--- It was start. But slowly, he began to pick up what to do with every lesson. The smiles and giggles of his little brothers swelled a sort of pride within his heart and his efforts became more and more. Soon, the years passed by eagerly; sure, the occasional meltdown occurred every once in a while but it always cleared up quickly with an apologetic session with his grandfather or his grandfather setting the twins in his room in order to make him smile as they ran to him excitedly.  
Lovino, age seven, lifted little Feliciano to slip the small striped shirt over his head. Whenever the younger brother cried at the feeling of a shirt, Lovino would only whine louder at him in retaliation, which only caused the two eventually giggle out of competition. He would always deliver bowls of soft banana slices and treats to his grandfather to feed them or more often gave it to them directly. It even got to the point where Marcello would cry relentlessly while Lovino was downstairs learning. His grandfather decided that Lovino would do better being homeschooled rather attending the local public school due in order to understand the constant break at which the brothers would need him.

Lovino bit the curve of his thumbnail while he focused closely on the numbers in front of him. “Multiplication stinks...” He murmured, peering up to see the white board read ‘math quiz’ in large black letters as Romulus began to erase the remnants of marker from the previous lesson. He raked his head for the answers, knowing they were staring them back in the face. ‘Two times three…’ He repeated in his head. ‘Imagine three groups of two…no, two groups of three,’ He gave a great snuff in frustration, ‘Two groups of three apples. One, Two, Three… One, two, three.’ He ticked little marks to the side of his paper, concluding six as the answer. He swiftly marked it on his sheet. This followed the same procedure for the next five minutes until a timer on his grandfather’s phone went off and gave Lovino a small shock. “Alright, time’s up.” Romulus stated. There was small thunk as the eraser hit the bottom ledge of the white board and his grandfather stepped over the take Lovino’s paper. Lovino huffed with crossed arms, seeing as he was unable to finish the ridiculous multiplication sheet once more.  
“Well,” Romulus began, “You did not finish it all the way.” Lovino rolled his eyes, already expecting that. “However, all your answers are correct. A-.” Lovino was surprised by his grandfather’s answer, smiling big. Romulus chuckled, “Bene, but we need to work on doing it in your head alright?” Lovino nodded. “But for now, how about a trip to the park?”  
He was met with an excited and eager nod from Lovino.  
“Alright then, get your brothers ready then.”

Next came year eight, where Lovino would learn responsibly how to cut vegetables and fruits for more meals. Where he would learn to head out with his grandfather (and of course the twins) to put both his math and Italian skills to the test at the local market.

Next came year nine, where Lovino understood how money worked more (other than just as word problems in his math class during addition). Where he often went out with his brothers in the wagon to greet everyone and buy them treats with chore money. Where he began watching more movies with his grandfather and often danced and sang to the radio. His art was lacking due to little practice, but he found time with his family more and more satisfying. Where he wanted to build a life for himself and his twins.

It was decided that for Lovino’s 10th birthday they would all head out for ice cream and head down to the local pier to hang out at the beach. This would mark his twins’ first outing at the beach, having only been to the local pool at their apartment. Lovino grabbed a backpack, stuffing a bunch of towels and other things he found necessary into the bags: toys, sunscreen, and his favorite hat. Lovino scrambled through his wooden drawers, ensuring that he was not missing anything else. He quickly made his bed and proceeded to tidy a few things in his room before racing down the hall to open his brothers’ door. “Grandpa says get ready, do you two need help?” He wandered over, seeing they were still playing train on the floor. The entire play mat was covered in an array of train tracks and tiny toy people. “Oh my GOSH, you two are so messy.” Lovino teased, kneeling to come pick up the scattered pieces.  
Marcello suddenly leaped, gasping. “You CAN’T mess up the traiiin! That’s the old broken part where the train was attacked by snakes and ghosts.” The two little ones giggled.  
“Oh, I see,” Lovino couldn’t help but giggle. “If you two don’t start packing up, then we can’t go to the beach where there is fishies! Don’t you love fishies?” The twins suddenly looked at each other and squealed. “Fishies?!” “Like this one??” Feliciano ran up with a wind-up clownfish in his hand that began to flip its fins and make the sounds of gears grinding.  
Lovino snorted. “Yes, but these fishies live in the ocean and give you kissies. Right here- here and here!” He proceeded to pick up Marcello and press kisses to his cheeks and forehead. They both awed, deciding to eagerly begin picking up their toys. “Thank you,” He helped by putting the fish toy in the drawer. He pulled out the clear plastic bin in order to make it easier for the two. “I can’t wait to feel sand—“ Marcello began, “Oh! Oh! We need to bring our buckets-“ “And paper for the treasure maps!” Feliciano added.  
“There’s paper in my room, I’ll grab it for yo—“Before he could even finish, Feliciano raced out of the room towards Lovino’s. Lovino shook his head, chuckling. “He’s silly,” Marcello commented while he scooped handfuls of wooden toy tracks and dumped them in the bin. “Kinda little stupid...”  
Lovino’s head snapped to him, “Hey, no no, we don’t speak like that… that’s your brother we’re talking about and he’s not stupid. I want you to apologize for saying that about him, Marshmello.” His voice more strict yet he used the cute nickname he developed.  
A few moments of silence went by. “…Sorry… Feli is not stupid…”  
“That’s better, alright, come here. Big brother will give you a piggyback to his room.” Marcello only could giggle as his ran over to climb onto Lovino’s back. Lovino stood up and began running around in circles for fun. “Woooosh- off to my room station!” He gave a little ‘choo choo’ as he went to his room, only to find Feliciano was absent. He stifled an ‘hm’. “Here, grab my bag; let’s go find your brother. A mystery is afoot for a missing brother!” Lovino went over to kneel by his bag, waiting until he felt the added weight on his back. “Ready?” He heard a ‘ready!’ in reply and got up.  
Feliciano was nowhere upstairs – not in the bathroom, or grandpa’s room. The only rooms left were downstairs. After the twins turned seven and were deemed old enough to go down the stairs safely, the gate was removed. However, Lovino was still always hesitant when they were around it or even went down it. He walked down with Marcello on his back carefully, finding Feliciano near the stairway entrance at the bottom.  
Seeing the back of his brother’s head look distantly at the dark chair suddenly struck dread in his heart. With a quick kneel, he set Marcello down on the step. “Feli? What’s up fratellino? You should ask me before you head down the stairs-““Grandpa won’t wake up from his nap! I wanted to ask for my crayons...”. Lovino give an understanding nod, “I’m sure he fell asleep to another super old movie again.” That made a smile appear on Feliciano’s face that Lovino returned with another one. Lovino began approaching the creaking recliner. He peered up to see his grandfather’s face illuminated by the bright light of the television. All the windows blinds were closed, leaving the only natural light in the living room to be whisked through the little slits of the covers. His eyes were shut tight. Lovino made a face, moving to pull on his grandfather’s arm in one of his famous wake up moves. “Nonno!” He shouted playfully, pulling more. ‘Gosh he's in really deep sleep…’ Lovino thought, nervously smiling. He continued to pull as to pull him up, but eventually his grandfather’s body slumbered forward limply and with no restraint. His body toppled over the opposite side of the chair, still out as a light. “Nonno-“ He cried out, “Sorry sorry!” Lovino noted, shaking his side more. “I didn’t mean to…”  
He was met with no reply. “…Nonno?” Not even the pinches did anything to him. Nothing- there was nothing. Lovino’s body began to shake, imagining the possible reasons why his grandfather might be like this. His whole body quivering with fear as he pressed a hand to his forehead. Where he expected warmth, he was meant with ice cold. He pressed his ear to his chest, **_there wasn’t any…_**

  
“Gosh grandpa is really sleepy…”  
Lovino whipped around to see Feliciano standing there, blinking and still smiling. Lovino’s eyes darted between nonno and Feliciano, before landing on Feliciano.  
“Yes… yes I think he’s still sleeping, Feli. You, um… T-take Marcello upstairs… okay? Play a little longer. Grandpa’s nap.. um.. is long.” Feliciano nodded and darted off with his brother up the stairs.  
Lovino’s entire being was shaking, head to toe, his stomach felt upset- he could only feel tears in his eyes as he proceeded to try and wake up his grandfather more and more until the point was made clear.  
They weren't going to the beach today.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
_**Sound** …_


	3. To be brave

Lovino woke up from a cold sweat, feeling panic flood in his body as he glanced around.

He swore he had the worst nightmare ever. The looks on his little brothers' faces- smiling at him- like nothing was wrong. Like Lovino was making up a story line. It had to be that. A story- but as Lovino glanced around to find all three of them on a foreign bed. No, not a bed, a couch.

Lovino rubbed his head as he sat up, his little brothers holding onto him tightly while they slept. Tried to sleep anyway from the look of it. He didn't recognize anything here. The walls were painted beige with a wooden trim, decorated with different kinds of frames and pictures. The door nearby shut with the shutters down and besides the couch, stood a desk with a man working.

Lovino felt a jolt in his arms and could only shake. His voice choked while he could only feel the burning sensation in his nose and eyes, about to cry. "W-wh-" The 10 year old began.

The man looked up, adjusting the glasses that rested on his nose. He looked fairly young, his cheeks free of wrinkles while he hair a messy blond voided of any grey hairs. Lovino thought of him as old as his mother did before... she left. Lovino was suddenly pulled from his frightened state when the man spoke up.

"What's wrong?" The man swallowed thickly, showing a concerned look. His voice sounded foreign considering they were in Italy.  
"Do you need water? Are you hungry?"

Lovino just stared at him with big worried eyes. "Where's--"

The man gave him a moment to speak. 

"Where's--" He began again, tearing up until he broke into a teary choke.

"Oh dear," The man took a stand, walking over to slowly. "Deep breaths, deep breaths... This is my office, my name is Arthur Kirkland.. What's yours?"

"Lo..Lovino.." Lovino shyed away from him, moving to stay in front of his brothers still.

"Alright, Lovino. Your um... your grandpa is unfortunately not with us. where is your mom or dad?" Arthur began, trying to be careful. He was met back with Lovino's quiet stare.

"Ah... I see... any family?"

Still. Nothing.

"Hm... do you like to draw? I can try to find some crayons so you all can draw?" Arthur got to his knees, trying to seem less intimidating.

Lovino glanced at him and gave a small slight nod.

"I see, alright..Let me see.." He went to his desk, pulling out the drawer to find a couple of highlights. A few duplicate yellows, one blue....

Arthur pulled the chair back after setting the paper and highlighters down. "Here, color and I'll... be right back."

With the sound of the door clicking shut, Lovino waited with his brothers' for a moment before holding a leg out to touch the ground. Scared, he made his way over to curiously look at the layout Arthur made and took a seat. His hands found their way to coloring- seeing as it did best to ease himself.

He was in the middle of making a butterfly out of blue, yellow, and pink when he heard a yawn behind him. Feliciano blinked his eyes, only casting a bare glance around before waddling over sleepily to his brother. "Can-Can I draw?" He raised his arms up to picked up. Lovino obviously complied as he lifted his little brother to his lap. Feliciano suddenly reached for a highlighter and made his little additions while Lovino sat to the side. He didn't mind, no, he simply laid his head to Feliciano's back. His arms tightly holding him as he tried to calm down more. It felt like out of the three of them in the room, he only knew what happened. What was to come. What he had to prepare for.

Lovino almost found himself falling asleep on Feliciano till the 7-year-old moved to wake him up. "Lovviii, you're getting my shirt wet...." He whined, making Lovino realized his tears had indeed gotten on him. "Sorry," He mumbled and wiped his own face. Lovino adjusted so that he faced the other way, gently rubbing Feliciano's back. Feliciano hummed as he continued scribbling colors on the sheet, moving onto the other page. "When are we going back home?" Feliciano casually asked while he overlooked his drawing.

Lovino lifted his eyes, blinking as he looked at the back of Feliciano's head to Marcello on the couch.

"I... I don't think there is a home."

\-------------------------

True to his job, Arthur began searching for any family connected to these children. At least, any family willing to take care of them.

The father was no where to be found, his records were in, but apparently he was not even preset for the birth of his first son let alone the twins. The mother had been absent since the twins,

Grandmother not alive. Father had no relatives. The only current member still in Italy was their uncle.

No arrests, no misdemeanors, and he had a house from the records showed. He will have to look into him.

The house the children lived in belonged to the grandfather and his wealth and property will be dealt with accourdingly.

For now, he'll have to look into Lorenzo Valenti.

\-----------------------------

Lovino glanced at the window of the car, hand to chin while he watched the buildings whiz suddenly by. His brothers fighting to look out the other window. Nobody really had the guts to explain what actually happened to the twins- and Lovino decided he would say it later if nobody else did. But, when they were a little older. In moments like these, any ounce of happiness was vital.

They sooned pulled up to the parking lot of an apartment building; one that was just another beautiful and colorful addition to the street side. Lovino got out when the car door opened, casting a glance up to the top of the building to the fancy doorway. He turned to help Marcello down first, lifting by his arms till his feet touched the ground. And afterwards Feliciano. Sure, they both could get out on their own, but did he mind? No. Not ever.

Both of them fought to hold Lovino's arm; Lovino making a settlement by having one hold both as they walked in. Feliciano still held the drawings from the office prior, not wanting to leave it- honestly was excited to show his new relative.

They made their way through reception, only making a brief step to ask for the room, before making their way up the flights of stairs. Arthur carried a small bag of luggage of things gathered at the house so at least the boys' had something. He gripped the luggage a little tightly as he knocked on the door, patiently waiting. 

Marcello let go of Lovino's hand in favor of running down the hall in fun, making a roundabout before tagging Feliciano- and tbe two were off. Lovino rubbed his own arm, lifting his hand to see Feliciano left his drawing with him. He decided to stick by Arthur instead; his stomach dropping with every step.

Uncle Lorenzo. 

Barely met him beside one visit where he came looking for his sister- and Lovino remembered only that since it was years ago. 

The door opened to the man, standing at an average height with messy brown hair and a stubble. He seemed tired from the way he kept rubbing his eyes and he blinked at the scene before him. "May I..help you?" Lorenzo asked, giving a conflicted look to them all. Arthur cleared his throat before handing him a few papers, "I contacted you earlier yesterday, about Maria's children?"

"Right... about that.." He leaned against the doorway. "I don't think I can care for them, I'm uh- struggling on my own as it is." Lorenzo shifted his lips, glancing at the kids. Arthur sighed, "I only ask you look after them for a while if not, to be a guardian for them since no one else can be. I'll look into foster parents if you decide to not care for them." Lorenzo gave a sigh, gazing down at Lovino- who Lovino swears be gave a snarky look at him before glancing back to Arthur. "If it is of any help, I will look after them for a few days, make sure they are well fed, a roof- all that." And Lovino kind of blanked out after that since he had focused in on his brother's instead of the passing papers going on above him. 

"Do you think he's nice?" Feliciano asked, trying to pull at the leaves of a plant. "I don't knoowww.." Marcello replied, a little annoyed as Feliciano had been asking so many questions. "I hope he loves coloring like grandpa did." Feliciano smiled while Lovino could only feel his face cringe. "Come on, you gremlins," He teased to make them smile a little, walking them down the hall. Both quickly took them as they walked back down the hall and into the apartment. It was nice- the kitchen looked clean and nice. The living room with colorful nice furniture- even with a nicer tv! Feliciano tore from Lovino's hand to go jump on the couch, giggling. Marcello went off to sit in the chair and look at the magazines in the glass table. Arthur said his goodbyes and shared small chatter with Lorenzo before they all could hear the door close. Lorenzo stood wuietly for a few moments, as if listening, before speaking up. 

"HEY-" He called out. "Off the couch- shoe's off by the doorway." He gestured. "Listen here and listen close-" The boys all got close, Feliciano a little scared by his voice. 

"I don't care what you do, but don't make this place dirty, don't bother me, don't ask me for anything. Honestly I'd hope none of you come out of the room for anything-"

Lovino felt the papers from his hand be taken and Feliciano present them to the man. "Do you like coloring? I made this and my big brother did too-" The papers were suddenly taken from his hands, crumbling them up as he exhaled. "I. Am not your gaurdian. Just your watcher for the next few days. Got it?"

Feliciano pulled back, his little curl faltering. Before either could soeak, Lovino stepped in. "Yeah, got it..." 

Lorenzo tossed the drawing into the trash aside. "Good, you can find Chips and stuff in the drawer, if you make a mess clean it up. If I come to find you made a mess, You won't have dinner." Lorenzo moved to go up the stairs. "Room is the second left. Don't be loud." And on his way up, Lovino could also be sure he heard him mumble, "I understand why she left."

Silence for moments until Lovino went to hold Marcello, "Let's go see the room..Feliciano?" He did a quick swipe to look around and found Feliciano trying to rewch his hand in the garbage for his art. "Hey- hey-" Lovino picked up Feliciano. "No- but-" "Shh, shh," He gently hushed Feli. "It'll be okay, we'll make more art okay?" He set him back on the floor as they made their way to the room. The door creaked opened to a dark bedroom. Lovino flicked the light on to show a big bed, a closet and a few nightstands. "How about we all take a nap and then we can eat okay?" Lovino got onto the bed after his siblings did and the three snuggled close together.

There nap lasted maybe 2 hours before there was a purposeful loud slam of a door to wake them up, scratching their heads. Dinner was simple, water and a small sandwich before they all went to go back to bed. Lovino wanted to ask to take a bath- but he seemed scared to even use the restroom if it happened to be at the same time as their uncle.

The next day was similar, they spent most of the time in their room since whatever they seemed to do was criticized or yelled at. No lunch- same dinner. He left for a bit and they decided to play outside of the room- but he came back tiredly and in a funny fashion. Apparently he was upset- angry even- enough to backhand Marcello for their slight mess. And Lovino already called the straw at that. He pulled the twins to their bedroom and locked the door, hugging them on the bed. Lorenzo came by and hit the door, spouting angry things such as "Ungrateful" "Unlock this door, this instant brats-" "Annoying". 

Soon it stopped. It stopped thankfully and he left. Lovino could hear his snoring on the other side.

He wished he could leave- surely he would be a better guardian to his twins than anyone else could now. He'd provide them a nice house, better food- and most importantly loving care after such a stressful time. And that's when an idea came to his idea.

He could give them a better life, he just had to be brave enough to do it. Braver than a lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to pick this work back up! I apologize if this chapter isn't super exciting but we are getting into the meat of the story finally!


	4. To Be Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Lovino have planned?  
> Is it any better than living with their uncle?  
> Read to find out! Please read the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, Lovino is 10 and Feliciano/Marcello are 7, so while that is so, the events might be unbelievable and I apologize. I always have to think 'Would a 10 year old be smart enough to do this?', so please forgive me. I spent ages on this chapter and it's the longest so far. I also shorten some pieces or timeskip because we haven't even gotten to where I was planning for the majority of this fic yet. Mind the grammar errors, thank you for those who look forward to these chapters, I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter. This really works on my writing skills so I am glad people look forward to these. Look for another chapter sometime in this week or so. This is 3k words compared to the usual 2k!

Not even the quiet somber of the night could calm Lovino's thoughts, no, he couldn't possibly sleep while he had so many vast ideas. Ideas of how to make this better.

Inevitably, every idea of his involved leaving this apartment.

Although it would be bad for him to rush such a crazy idea, something he's had no experience with, he couldn't risk being put into a worse house with Arthur. Maybe he wasn't bad, but he didn't fully trust him when he put them with this man.

His messy bed head turned over to glance at the red eyes of the alarm clock at his side. 2:37 a.m. He was full of restlessness while his brothers had fallen to the hands of sleep hours ago. He began to very carefully wiggle from the hold of his brothers and the constraints of the blanket. Once his feet brushed against the cold dark wooden floors, he purchased both feet down and quietly creeped over to the door. The door squeaked slightly while opening cause Lovino to freeze as Marcello shifted in bed and did not continue till his movement ceased. The house was dead silent, no sound whatsoever. No sound of Lorenzo watching tv or late-night snacking. If this was his opportunity, he'll take it, but he'll do it smartly. If they were to leave, they'd need food, blankets, and clothing. Somewhere to go as well. Tomorrow night it'll be.

\---------------------------

Lovino was non-stop anxious about the idea, his brothers had no idea nor did Lorenzo. He couldn't risk his brothers accidentally telling him, but they'll learn of it at night. His foot constantly tapped against the floor while he stared blankly at the white paper in front of him; it did not cease until Lorenzo snapped a comment at him, referring to him as an annoying bunny. Lovino stilled his leg, swallowing thickly. This reminded him of the times he would hide under his bed or in the closet when he would do something wrong like break a glass or play too rough with Marcello. The aching feeling of his stomach churning as he heard the distant cries, wanting to tell his brother to shut up and stop-

A deep breath exhaled from his lips. This time, this time it wasn't his grandpa. It wasn't his brother crying because of him. This was for them. For his grandpa, Lovino promised. Promised to be smart, to work hard, to help bond the family. Most importantly to protect his siblings. And he'll make sure that is done in any way he can. 

His eyes continued to dart to the front door, noticing all the locks on it and would occasionally, turn his paper over to note any new thing he saw. He was in the middle of writing about the chain lock at the top of the door when his chair suddenly shifted. The paper in his hand was quickly flipped and covered with his arms while he had wide nervous eyes looking behind him. But when he saw nothing, his eyes had to only look down a few inches before finding Marcello there. Lovino took a deep breath, "Marshmello, you scared me." He quipped with a huff. 

"Sorrry..." Marcello hummed as he went to climb into the adjacent wooden chair. "What are you doing?" "Drawing." Lovino said with finesse, keeping his voice quietly as he glanced over to Lorenzo in the other room. 

"Can I draw too?" Marcello asked, leaning on the table. 

"Hey hey, careful, and I don't have any more paper. I'll grab you some more later, can you keep playing with Feli?" The eldest said, a little annoyed since he was planning such a big thing.

"But I wanna hang out with youuuuuu... you haven't played with us today." "I'll definitely play with you later." "But-"

"Marci, please…?" Lovino whined. When he was met with a frown and a pout, he could only help but sigh and come over. "Let's not frown, turn it upside down for me? Big brother is um- planning a surprise! and he wants to finish it. Alright? If you don't let him finish, the tickle monster will come!"

Lovino smiled and tickled Marcello's sides while he squirmed and giggled. "Okay Okay!!" Marcello surrended before attacking Lovino with a hug around the neck. A big smile came to his face while he hugged Marcello back. "Alright, go on and keep playing okay?" Lovino sighed in relief when Marcello jolted over to unite in his quarrels and games with his twin. 

Lovino couldn't help but smile, looking down to his paper. Yeah. His brothers came first. 

For the next few hours, Lovino continued to work on his plan, even secretly going through the drawer to grab some of the spare snacks and chips in there to hide into his room. He made sure that if it was something his uncle loved to eat, he left it alone, Lovino couldn't risk anything. When their uncle went to bed, he worked on extra sets of sandwiches for spares. The next hour he worked on fitting the various things in their shared luggage, food, a few blankets and some waters. Lovino slid the luggage back under their bed once he was sure their uncle was around and wondered back down the carpeted stairs. The white walls would soon be gone, only a distant memory. Lovino was about to round the corner when he found a frame on the wall that caught his interest. It was a picture of his grandfather, his mother (Oh it had been so long since he had her face...), and his uncle. No baby, so it must have been before, but it was weird seeing a genuine smile on all their faces. Another to the side with his mother and uncle's faces, but in it was a different man. He'd never really seen him before. Lovino found himself uplifting the frame from the wall and sitting on the stairs while he investigated it more. 

"Little death trap, hm?" Lorenzo's voice scared Lovino up straight while he looked at him with worried eyes. Did he do another thing wrong? "What are you looking at?" Lorenzo stepped down more steps before pulling the frame from his hands. His eyes narrowed, a few moments shared in silence while it looked like he was trying to observe everything in the picture, the faces, the locations, the memory. "I forgot I had this still up." His words broke the quiet atmosphere while he took a sit. "Hmm....you recognized your mom surely, unless you were an uncaring little brat..." Lorenzo remarked, "The man next to her is actually my best friend..." Lovino's mouth stayed shut while he watched him, doing his best to keep an eye on the picture. "He's also your dad."

Dad? Lovino tilted his head, a little more interested. He never really had a dad like the other kids... he doesn't even really remember him. After all, it was 8 or so years ago. 

"The three of us were the bestest of friends. Especially me and him. Good man. Well, he was. I remember third-wheeling their dates after he and your mom got together..."

Lovino scooted closer to listen to more, cautiously. 

"It was nice. Until she got pregnant." Lorenzo turned to him with a malice glare. "With you. Recently moved in together, money low, and of course, you had to come. I don't know why, but they kept you. And you drove them crazy. To the brink. And finally, your father couldn't deal with you anymore." Lorenzo stood up and tossed the frame at the tile, expecting it to shatter. "He came to my door two years later, complaining all about it, looked so stressed. I didn't know what to do, just tried to give him so beer to calm him down. Didn't work though. And the next day. He was gone, from any of our lives. Then your mother had them, and did you think she would try to take care of you all on her own? No, and she was right, looked at what happened to the old man." Lorenzo gripped his rest tightly. "You tore the family apart. I hope you're thankful you're even here-" 

Lovino clawed at his tight grip, scared by the pain it caused and settled on scratching at his face, which didn't work till a finger reached Lorenzo's eye. Lorenzo pulled back which gave Lovino the chance to headbutt him before running at the chance of freedom to head into his room and close the door, locking it. He hoped his brothers would hide away, because he only knew Lorenzo would either follow or be upset enough to go into room. The tears in his eyes began to flood as he thought over his words again; he was supposed to be the one to bond the family, not tear it apart. No, he wanted to go fetch the twins, but he was stuck shaking in fear. "Non-no-" He sobbed out, expecting for the man to come save him. But not this time. 

It didn't calm his tears to hear his uncle banging on the door furiously and didn't stop till minutes later: Lovino curled up under the bed in pure fear.

The door down the upstairs hall shut, indicating his uncle had finally surrended his imprudent hitting to go into his room. Even still, Lovino did not stir from his spot. The bedroom was brilliantly lit by the dying sunset and he continued to hide there where for minutes until finally composing himself enough to crawl out. He shuffled over to the door, ready to unlock it when he heard a small knock. His hand froze, going momentarily numb, until he heard the small voice of his brother. Quickly he unlocked it and pulled the twins in. Once he closed it, the twins seized him in a hug with tears of his own. Lovino hugged them back, falling back into a rocking position. "shh... shh...." He gently hushed their cries while attempt to silence his own. They found comfort in each other for the few minutes before they pulled away, their cheeks a dry rosy red, their eyes faintly red while they continued to sniffle. Lovino tried to make light by smiling but it couldn't make either twin smile. 

He reached a hand out to caress Feliciano and Marcello's hair comfortingly, bringing both of them into a comforted state. Then out of the corner his eye, he noticed the red splotch on his shirt which erupted a gasp. "Who's bleeding? Are you okay-?" Lovino checked his own skin before inspecting the twins, finding Feliciano with a cut on his hand. What...

From the broken glass. "Here- Marcello stay please," He went to pull his brother along out to the bathroom across the hall from them. Lovino was shaky, unsure what to do. Band-aids? He glanced through the cabinets till he found a few, reading the label to make sure. He read the few directions on the side, washing the hand and applying the band-aid and some bandage he found. "It'll be okay," Lovino reassured, holding his unhurt hand. Feliciano sniffled, "I don-" A small hiccup, "I don't like him, He's mean to you." Feliciano began. "Shh, shh, I know... but..." Lovino felt the hesitation to tell, gripping the hand tighter. "We're going somewhere better." All he muttered.

Eventually, night fell, the dinner was simple, and they walked out to find it on the table while Lorenzo walked back to his room, shutting the door once more. Lovino gave a great huff, moving to put his food into a container rather than eating all of it. For later. Hopefully it'll all play out.

12:34 pm. Lovino was securing the bag together, making sure he had everything, now including band-aids with it, books, their crayons, anything he could cram into it with his arm while he desperately zipped it together. He pressed his ear to the doorway to hear the faint snoring to confirm his plan. "Feli, Marci, come along," Lovino quietly whispered, the bag at the side while he cracked the door as quietly as possible. Feliciano slipped off from the bed and moved to help Marcello, both crawling over to Lovino to stay as silent as possible. With a nod, they went out of the doorway to head down the stairs. The living room and kitchen were flooded with darkness, illuminated with the moon through a single window that made the furniture seem even bigger from their impending shadows. It all was tinted with a blue shade, even across their own skin. Lovino worked carefully with the twins to lift the bag down the stairs. "I got the corner-" "No, move your hands over to the corner-" "Marci I got ittttt-" Feliciano and Marcello quarreled until they dropped it in on the last step, the wooden floor of course. They all stilled in the silence, Lovino straining his ears to hear anything. 

When all was quiet, they continued their way over. The tall chair from the dining table was hauled from a short distance so that the elder brother could undo the locks of the door, even the chain after a minute of figuring it out. Quickly they pushed the chair aside from the door, cringing at every squeak it made until they finally got the door open. "Come along," Lovi's heart was racing, managing to make it out to the hall. He found Marcello with the bag and yet Feliciano was not there. With a quick peak back in the room, he found Feliciano looking in the garbage can once more which made Lovino groan and race over to grab Feliciano to pull him along before a light upstairs turned on. Lovino stared like a deer caught in headlights before rushing to hide behind the kitchen island with Feliciano, holding him tightly. Heavy steps were made upstairs, eventually making their way down the steps where Lorenzo went to the dark kitchen to fetch something from the fridge. The man must have been too sleepy since he took no notice the unlocked door or chair moved, only fetching a drink from the fridge and heading back upstairs. 

The brothers did not dare move till the light went off and they could hear the man fall back into bed. Finally, they made their way out, closing the door silently. Feliciano went to raise his hands, about to cheer until Lovino raised his finger to his lips. 

He seemed to understand, and they followed Lovino down and out of the place without question.

Soon they all reached outside where their exhales were audible. "We did it..." Lovino said, looking back up at the building and little Feliciano raised his arms once more like he did back inside, giving a little squee, "We did it, best game of hide and seek everrrr!" He hugged Marcello who pushed at his face to let go. "Alright alright, calm down. Nonno told us before if we ever got lost at the market to head to the library." 

"The librarrry?" The twins said together, "Cool! Then we gooooo..." Marcello glanced around. "Which way?" Lovino went to pull something from his pack. "I found a book of maps inside one of uncle's books." Lovino began to unfold it, staring intensely at it.

"Hmm...." Feliciano said beside him, trying to help.

Unfortunately it never dawned on Lovino how complicated maps were, but he couldn't falter in front of his brother's. "Umm..." He did a quick glance around. "This way." He pointed in the direction he remembered Arthur's car came from. "All we have to do is find the market, then we can find it." 

"Alright!" Pipped Feliciano who grabbed Lovino's hand before retracting in pain, "owie, owie..." 

Lovino moved to hold him smally, "Try not to use that hand..." 

They all began to make their way down the street but Lovino had not thought of things this far. "Um.. let's find a little place to rest." Everything seemed scarier at night as he had never been out at this time. They noticed nearby a small park by what looked to be a high school in the distance and hurried over due to Lovino's anxiety. 

Once they made it inside the walls, they walked down the path until Lovino paused and sat at a bench while the twins played about, chasing each other. 

Suddenly an idea came to his head and Lovino soon found himself in the corner of a park where there laid a bench. Lovino pushed the luggage over behind it, unzipping to find a large blanket where he laid it under the bench and then another over the top to create a pillow fort sort of creation. He laid pillows inside and finally put a toy flashlight inside to finish it off.

No, it was no where near perfect. Or good. Or safe maybe. Possibly dangerous.

But it was the beginning. He wanted to prove himself, to his grandpa that he could do this if it meant making such bold actions. His little brothers did not worry, they just believed what Lovino was doing was right. And by far, they found him amazing for finding them a place away from their scary uncle. 

Lovino held his knees within the fort, a little scared of what the next day meant, even with an idea of what to do. But the morning would be better. Marcello peaked his head within the fort and invited Feliciano in where they settled in. The outside was scary, but inside was little lovely lit up fort that made the little ones’ smile. Feliciano rubbed his eyes, moving over to hug onto Lovino (Of course being careful of his hand) and Marcello followed suit. 

Their little eyes so sleepy, but before Feliciano fell asleep, Lovino gently patted his shoulder. "Before I forget..." He leaned over to pull something out of the luggage at their side, handing it to Feliciano while he snuggled the pillow. Feliciano found in his hands a little crumbled piece of paper, undoing it to find the drawing that his uncle had thrown away. A little gasp escaped him while he hugged it tightly to his chest and he snuggled into Lovino to fall into sleepytown. 

The drawing, in his hands, of them all together holding hands while a bull in a cape protected them. It had still lived despite being thrown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for your feels ;u; Who else wants to hug Feliciano and Marcello?


	5. To find anew

The park was mildly lively by the morning, dogs barking, and people walking all over about. The dark overcast that loomed over the scary park at night had suddenly been lifted to reveal the beautiful resort of peace it had been. And yet, the corner with the bench where the children had slept remained undisturbed and unperturbed until recent minutes.

Lovino raised an arm to rub his eye, a partial ray of sun had may its way into the secret fortress of safety, causing him to peek at the protruding light. Along his body, his brothers still tightly clung to him while their faces read of wonderful dreams. Lovino decided to look around more, his hair messy, eyes lingering with sleep and body still awaking from deep sleep. And suddenly, his eye landed on seeing a face peering in; the bright red eyes of a slightly older kid blinked before suddenly pulling back at Lovino's stare. 

Lovino's heart race, unsure how to react. He could but only stay still while his blood ran cold, whispers could be heard outside their thin blanket walls.

Lovino slipped out from his brothers' grip and pushed back the blanket to reveal two figures standing beside as they conversed. The taller of the two was the boy who had intruded on their fort, standing at maybe a half a foot taller than Lovino, snowy white hair on the top of his head, deep red eyes, and skin so pale he could almost see his veins. He held a more lively expression than the other, who seemed like a quiet small boy. He was perhaps the same height as Feliciano and Marcello, so he must be around their age. Blonde bangs hanged down to the tops of his sapphire eyes, dressed in nice clean clothes with a backpack and lunch pail in hand.

"Eh you weren't kidding when you said you saw something over here, lil luddy." The albino shifted his lips in a questioning thought, taking quick notice of the kid that climbed out. 

"What do you want!" Lovino crossed his arms as he boldly proclaimed. His feet sinking to the dirt as he felt the grass tickle at his ankles. It made it hard to keep his 'scary' composure when he felt like itching.

"Woah woah, calm down tiger, we were just wondering what was up. I'm Gilbert, and this awesome cutie, is Ludwig. My lil bro." He went to ruffle Ludwig's hair who quickly reacted by raising his arms to make him stop. "You're gonna ruin my hair for school." "Right, Right." Gilbert laughed, re-adjusting the back pack slacking on his shoulder.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here? Sweet fort, but I don't see your parents or anything."

"None of your business," Lovino grumbled, unsure of them still as he wanted to protect his sleepy brothers.

"... Ahuh, well, cool." Gilbert mused. "What's your name if I can ask?" 

"Lovino... Where are you two going?"

"School of course, starts in about 30 minutes for Ludwig and mine in 20 minutes. My school's right here and Ludwig's elementary school is only a few blocks over, so I walk him to it most days."

With a side glance to the large building nearby, Lovino grew curious. "You're a high school student?"

"Mm, close. I'm in 8th grade. Next year though, I'm gonna be 14 next month, My parents are gonna get me a canary actually!" He gave a great smile. Lovino was distracted immediately with thoughts of his next actions- his next plan of course- which involved finding the library today. It had to be somewhere nearby.

"Hey um-" Gilbert paused in his next sentence, waiting for Lovino to finish. "Do you think you could show us where the library is?"

"The library? Easy, it's down that street and then the second right, I go with my family occasionally." Gilbert blinked, seeing Lovino look over in attempt to visualize what he wad meaning. "Uh- or I can walk you there. Probably best not to let you all walk by yourselves.."

"I don't..." Lovino fumbled with the button on his shirt. "I mean I guess I could use your help." 

"Plus, seems like our brothers are getting along great already, maybe they can be friends."

The fort had an abrupt hole made in it for the purpose of someone entering, letting in as much daylight. Ludwig was in there, talking with one of the twins who awoke, Feliciano. And as Lovino closed in on it partially, he could hear the giggling and happy chatter between the two.

Feliciano was poking around at the cool design on Ludwig's lunchbox which prompted Ludwig to explain it was from a tv show that had Feliciano sparkle with interest. "So cool! I'm gonna draw it next time I can!"

"You can draw?" Ludwig asked with a small gasp, Lovino remarked the surprised, but happy look on Gilbert's face. 

"Mhm, see see-" The sound of crumpled paper rang out as he trusted the sacred paper into Ludwig's hand, earning an 'oo' and Ludwig sat on his knees inside while he looked at it more. With Lovino approaching the tent, Feliciano glanced up at his elder brother, a grand smile on his face. "Noooo older kids!" He stuck his tongue out playfully. 

Lovino grinned, "Okay, Mr. Lil boss! I'm just grabbing Marcello," Lovino reached beside him to lift Marcello into his arms, securing him as best as he could when he went to pull back out. However, the twin was a little heavy and Lovino stumbled slightly, only slightly.

"Woah- careful-" Gilbert reached arms out in case Lovino dropped him. 

"No!" Lovino suddenly turned with Marcello in his arms, huffing. "Don't.." Lovino pressed his head to the sleepy twin's hair. "Touch him please."

A look of understanding, Gilbert retracted his hands, simply giving a shrug. "Only there to help that's all." 

Lovino eased up, hearing the fort be fixed behind him and he sighed. 

"What's his name?" Gilbert pointed to. "Or- both of their names, if that's okay."

Lovino gently pet Marcello's hair back, fighting back a sleepy desire even with the morning birds chirping. "Mm. Marcello," Lovino kissed Marcello's head. "And Feliciano," 

"Cute." A small beep from a colorful watch on Gilbert's hand caused him to cast a glance. "Ah,um, we have to start heading so we aren't late, I can help you pack up your little fort thing. I hope you didn't intend it on being your home,"

Lovino shook his head, setting Marcello on a bench besides theirs. "Come on out, lil monsters," Lovino playfully said, lifting the blanket that hanged over the top of the bench to reveal the pair still eagerly talking and giggling.

They squealed as soon as the cover was taken off. "Run awayyy!" Feliciano took off, Ludwig quickly following behind as he played along. Lovino rolled his eyes and began to pile things back into the luggage. Of course, he shook each off- or half of it off as he could only fling half of the blanket really. Gilbert came over, giving a whoosh of ot that almost sent Lovino back, making Gilbert laugh.

Ludwig and Feliciano continued to chase each other for the minutes it costed the others to pack. The grass tickled at their feet- the ladybugs catching their eyes, amd the trees providing plenty of space to climb. Ludwig stood atop of the sturdy small branch that hung maybe no more than two feet from the ground. "I am the king of the heart tree!" He smiled, helping Feliciano up. "Aw, why do you get to be king! Hmph, then I get to be the cool queen, queeeeen Feli-!" "Okkkaay-" Ludwig sat down, holding his mighty staff of a stick in hand. 

Feliciano held onto the trunk of the branch with both arms, kicking his legs happily. "What's school like?" 

"Huh? Don't you go to school?" Ludwig scooted close to the other.

"Uh-uh, My nonno taught me and my brothers boring stuff like math... Do you get to go play outside and have friends?" Feliciano let his arm lessen around the trunk, tightening whenever he thought he would fall.

"Umm... I guess. I did a few grades ago, but it's more assignments. At lunch, I just read... Do you like reading?"

"Mm, it's cool sometimes," Feliciano replied. "So you don't have any friends?" "I didn't say thattt..." "So you do?" 

Ludwig became slightly embarrassed. "...no." 

"Really? You seem so fun to be around! ...How about.. we be friends? I don't have any other friends. I mean if brothers are friends then I do but..." Feliciano trailed off, scratching at the rough bark underneath the soft palms of his hands with a worried thought of bugs crawling on him. However, he seemed to reignite his smile as if coming back to the present. "We can be each other's friend." 

Ludwig looked at him, surprised by his sudden eagerness. "I- I'd like that! We can be friends!" He smiled brightly. Feliciano returned with a giggle and smile, "We can color and play more games! And have a cool club!" 

"And read together?"

"And read!" Feliciano exclaimed. "I like Clifford, can we read those?" "Mhm, only if we can have james and the giant peach too." Ludwig set his stick aside. Feliciano blinked at him, not knowing the book, but gave a small cheer anyway. "Yes!" He gave a laugh after. 

"Hey! You two lil monsters, come on we have to get going!" Gilbert came over, moving to lift Ludwig but the two jumped down before them, happily giggling. Gilbert rolled his eyes, "We have to head to the library-" 

One of them gasped so suddenly.

"No, Luddy, you have to go to school." A huff. "We can go later though," Gilbert felt a small hand brush his hand to hold his own, turning to see Ludwig there, Feliciano in the other hand as they shared a joyful expression.

After awaking Marcello from the bench at where his limbs hanged off the side, near to falling, they all took off in a small group on a trip through the park. The winding concrete guiding them through the fields of children, couples, families, dogs- especially the pigeons of course. The tiny flowers and their accompanied bees danced together while the younglings watched in amazement. Feliciano boldly plucked a small flower that was comprised of even smaller flowers, twirling the stem in his fingers while he showed it off to Ludwig. Gilbert watched from up ahead, noticing how much more open Ludwig was in contrast of his usual quiet self.

"Hey, careful," Lovino called out. 

Gilbert stared back to the path at hand, noticing the crack in the sidewalk and easily overcame the tiny ravine with a simple larger step. "Thanks,"

"Why do you keep looking at him?"

"Huh?" 

"Your brother," Lovino asked, genuinely curious as he carefully lifted each wheel of the luggage over the crack. 

"Oh, It's just... It's honestly nice seeing him like this. Usually at home he's to himself, very shy, I think I'm fairly sure I've only ever seen him smile so much. Your brother is a natural."

"Yeah no kidding..." 

"So, what brings you out here? By yourself? With your little brothers in the middle of a park?"

"Well.. It's a bit of a story..."

As time went on, the group found their way outside of the park walls and into the journey of streets, crosswalks, and once more the variation of tall, short, wide, and lean buildings. Gilbert lead them cautiously across the crosswalks, taking the time to remind Ludwig the rules of the road- with Marcello and Feliciano joining along in fun. 

"Look left! All clear! Look right! No car near! Look left again! We can now steer!" They all sang throughout the walk, waddling together while the adults around remarked worried or annoyed glances towards them. However, with a high school so close by, they casted any worry off their shoulders and continued to make their way.

The city seemed so much more bigger without the hands of their grandpa leading them, as a mighty guardian, leading through the alleys of danger. However, now, even with that void in their little hearts- they continued on- Lovino marched on with no less of faith in his plans. They walked through countless streets that began to seem less unfamiliar except for the occasional building they had visited before. Finally they made their way up to a building with immense connections to smaller ones, a playground, and mainly a crowd of kids awaiting at the front and eagerly talking to each other, varying in size and age. They clustered in different groups together, chatting as much as the morning would give, and some paused to cast a glance at Ludwig and Gilbert; after they would quickly return to their fun laughs realizing it was only them.

Lovino would not blame them, since Gilbert gave the appearance of a vampire with such pale skin and pinkish-red eyes. He was quickly denied this idea since 1. he was too kind to be one Lovino supposed. 2. He was out during daylight, easy tell. Lovino paused in his steps when Gilbert did, seeing as Gilbert awaited for Ludwig to walk on to the groups. 

"I'll be here same time as always, do your best, okay?" Gilbert fixed Ludwig's hair and helped the backpack onto him more. 

"I know, I know," Ludwig's gaze was off, as if suddenly feeling down.

"You'll have fun buddy, go on--"

"Can Feli come with?" Gilbert was taken back, shaking his head.

"No no, he can't-" "I wanna come with!" Feli interrupted and met his hand with Ludwig's again. 

Gilbert chuckled, "No, silly, you can't. You're not with the school yet."

"and we have other places to go, Feli," Lovino added on.

"Then after?" Feliciano blinked up to his brother, then Gilbert, a big winning smile on his face. 

"I mean..." Gilbert looked to Lovino for his answer. "Maybe after? If you're still by the library?" 

Lovino shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, I guess." He almost had to plug his ears at the squeal little Feli. "Okay, bye luddy, I see you later, I promise!" Feliciano hugged him tightly then ran over to Lovino to hug him tightly. Lovino rubbing his back and Marcello added onto the hug pile. 

"Aw, how cute." Gilbert remarked.

"Shuddup." Lovino huffed.

It was maybe around 8:00 a.m by the time they reached the library. "Wait, the doors are locked." Lovino said, giving a pull on the ummoveable door. 

"Well, yeah the library doesn't open till 9 O' Clock." Gilbert slung the backpack back on his shoulder. 

"You couldn't have said anything?" 

"Not that long of a wait, just hang outside and have breakfast or something." Gilbert watched as Lovino set both twins on a bench outside and unzip the luggage to pull out a few bags. Each was full of different kinds of cereal and then pulled out two colored plastic bowls. 

"I want yellow bowl!" Marcello demanded with his kicking legs, excited. "And the marshmallow one-" 

Lovino poured the marshmallow mix into the yellow bowl, handing it to him. "Marshmallow for Marshmmello," The eldest teased, kissing his cheek and receiving a giggle. 

He then gave Feliciano a bowl, dictated by Feli's requirements as well, pink bowl and the cinnamon one. Sure, it was dry cereal, but the twins did not care as the ate it with their hands.

"You really thought this whole thing out huh? Do you have a lunch and dinner too?" 

"Mhm."

"That's not just pb and j's or something?" 

"Uh.. not... all of it." Lovino rubbed his arm. 

Gilbert smiled, slugging his backpack off and opened it to pull out his own lunch pail, tall with a camo pattern and green outlines. "Here, my mom packs too much anyway." Gilbert set on the ground in front of him a bag of chips and a plastic container full of what looked to be mash potatoes and finally a small pack of carrots. 

"I need the plastic containers back or my mom will wonder where I put them, so I'll swing by with Luddy after, cool?"

Lovino stared at the food at Gilbert's feet, glancing as if making sure they could have it. "Go on, I don't need it all." The albino reassured, packing it all back together and zipped his backpack halfway. 

Lovino reached to pull each item of food in towards him one at a time. "... Thank you very much.." 

"No problem, Lovino. I'll see you later?" 

Lovino managed to smile, truly a treasuring occurrence for it to be directed at anyone besides his brothers. "Yeah. I'll see you later." 

Gilbert waved them off, heading off back in the direction in which they had came from. 

Lovino rested besides his brother's, making sure their shoes were tied and hair brushed (with his hand to the best he could), both not minding as they ate; well, did not mind until Lovino would tug lightly on the knots in their hair and bat his hand away. 

Once their bowls were empty, Lovino emptied them of little flakes, and shoved them back into the luggage. "Well, It's gonna be an hour or so," There was no watch or clock to be exact, "So, go play or I can pull out your coloring books." 

"I wanna go climb stuff!" Marcello called out, "Me too- Marcello, let's play tag! Oh oh! We can play hide and tag with Lovi!" Feli tugged at Lovino's sleeve. "Alright alright! I'll count, go hide you dorks. But you stay close, if you can't see or hear me, you're too far."  
Lovino smiled to himself as they darted off in the grassy surroundings. He clasped his hands over his eyes, darkness overcoming his sight as he began to count to twenty. But amongst the dark in his eyes and the quiet nature around them, the images of his grandfather's lifeless soul among the dark besides the light of the tv stung him hard- causing him to break from the seeker's count in favor of breathing. With a glance to the sky, his heart calmed realizing it was now the present and once more began to count, choosing to face the wall behind him instead. 

Perhaps 5 games of hide and seek were played throughout the hour, another 20 minutes left, and they grew bored of the game since the spots became used up. Lovino leaned against a large statue that laid in front of the library, an angel carrying scales in one hand and a book in the other. Marcello and Feliciano lingered behind near the wings as the laid on their bellies coloring. Some time later, they perked their heads up at the sound of jingling, followed by the doors sliding open. Lovino told the twins to pack it all away to make their way into the air conditioned building. They were met with colorful banners, stacks of pamphlets, and books to sell. Most importantly was a mahogany desk that was at the front. 

Lovino gently tapped at the desk with a finger to grab the lady's attention. "Where is the kids section?" he asked, mustering the best voice he could. 

"Oh," She leaned over to see them more clearly, "Ah, over there." She pointed to a corner of the room which was closed off besides a few arches and tunnels for children to explore. Even from a distance and angle, the twins could spot various colorful tables, sea creature drawings hanging from the building and rows of books to read. 

"Thank you," Lovino began, being dragged off by his excited brother's over to the corner. They departed from his being to dive into the tunnels while Lovino took the arching entryway in order to fit the luggage in too. Choosing a blue kiddie table, he settled down, luggage aside, and watched the twin's go continue to have fun. Nothing could take away that smile on their faces or cease the happiness in their hearts. Lovino browsed the books surrounding the corner walls and slide it out onto the table. The sound of the book thumping onto the table caught their attention. They came over with curious eyes, "Oo! read to us big brother!" Feli asked, "Yeah! I wanna hear a story!" Marcello added on, taking the set by Lovino. 

A soft warm feeling swelled in his heart, pressing his fingers on the book and pulling apart the first page. "Big brother is going to help teach you now, okay? Speak better italian and english." 

They nodded their heads, sure learning was boring, but their nonno had seemed to always had made it fun, reading off the title of the book. "Io sono piccola?" The twins gathered closer to see the cover of the book, clearly interested. 

Indeed, this morning was much better than any morning this week had thrown to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even longer chapter, Expect the next chapter to be either in a week or two! Loving the comments and kudos! This is my longest work of all time so far since I decided to work on stories more. I will switching chapter updates from this to Weeping rock, so if you are reading both, expect an update to Weeping Rock!


	6. To Fall and Get back Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any grammatical errors and taking so long to update it, it has maybe been 3 weeks? Well, I hope you all enjoy!

Piles of books began to stack beside Lovino's arms, the top of the table beginning to be consumed by the various books of children's tales. The twins eagerly ate up each story, asking to see every page which made Lovino flip the book around everytime. The smile on their faces made the extra effort worth every bit, continuing to flip the page. Perhaps ten books later, he lost count after the fifth, he closed the current book they were on and settled it on the top of the stack. "Okay, big brother has to do some stuff, so go on and keep playing without me alright?" A double 'awe' came from the twins, pouting and holding different books. "One more though, please?" "Yeah, one more come on-" 

"I know you both can read, take some time to practice your reading skills. If you come across a word you don't know, you can come find me okay? Consider it your homework for today?" The dreaded word had them both pale in the face.

"...Homeworrrrrk?!"

"I thought we had no more homework.." Feliciano let out a small sob, frowning. 

"Of course you still have homework, Don't be silly. Now go on, start reading." Lovino ushered them. Marcello snickered, "Yeah read books that your boyyyyyfriend likes," He teased, earning a gasp from Feliciano. "We are just friends you weirdo!" "You guys were holding hands the entire wayyyyy-" "Because we were crossing streets-" "Mhmmmm...!"

"Hey hey, come on, go do homework. He's just messing with you Feli," He ruffled Marcello's hair, who grumbled, but found it to be endearing after a minute. When his hand raised, they both darted off to the colorful aisles, inspecting each book as they piled their hands with them. "Stay in this area okay?" He could hear the feet patter up and down the floor.

"You are also putting them back where they belong when you're done-" Lovino added, but Feliciano was already struggling with both arms to carry the books that towered to his own nose; Lovino chuckled at the sight, at least they were eager to read. 

Lovino left the archway that mark the children's corner and headed towards an area he noticed as soon as they walked in: the computer labs.  
He took a seat at one, trying out the mouse. They had a laptop somewhat like this at home, but it was strictly for 'work and stuff' he could recall his grandfather saying (although he was allowed to mess with it a few times, like when his grandpa held him in his lap as they searched for a movie he could watch.) Lovino played around with the mouse, trying to use it to search but came across a log in. Right.. he didn't have a library card.

He slid out from the chair, wandering around until he spotted a computer without the prompt. Someone accidentally didn't log out. Beside it, he spotted some paper and dull pencils in a metal container, grabbing it to set adjacent to the keyboard. Finding the software that was shaped like a wolf, he found himself finally at the hands of a guide- a possible way to do it all, and he began to search. And he began to write everything he needed to help them live better.

___________________

Lovino could finally feel time catch with him as he saw the clock suddenly read 3 p.m. The single page turned into multiple pages, scribbled on them things his brother should be learning, what they should be reading, how he can make money. Unfortunately the latter of the options mainly lead him to various pages going on about being your parent's helper or opening a lemonade stand. Which would help, if he had the money for it! He huffed in frustration and crossed his arms. The closest thing he could look into was maybe pet sitting, but he didn't want to leave his brothers alone. With a sigh, he glanced over to the spot next to him, finding the twins tuckered themselves out, Feli asleep on the floor beside the chair and Marcello leaning against the baggage with an ISPY book. Every once in a while he would tug on Lovino's shirt, hand him the book and ask him for help before they would turn back to their respectful works. 

"The party has finally began!" Gilbert's voice rang behind them as he slung the backpack off his shoulder, taking a seat with Lovino. 

"Finally you arrived," Lovino mumbled. 

"/We/ arrived." Gilbert reiterated, Ludwig following behind him with his own backpack, setting down beside Feli on the floor, pulling out some books in his pack. 

"Luddy, I think your friend is sleeping, wait till he wakes up, alright?" Gilbert went on, to which Lovino gave a shake of the head. "It's alright, he should get up or he'll be up all night..." Lovino put a hand to his forehead. "All night, where do we sleep? The library closes doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, you got that right. It's not best to keep sleeping at that park. But maybe you can set up something similar around here. But a lot more hidden."

"Hidden?"

"Yeah, what if someone messes with you or steals your stuff..."

"Right... Can you help me find a spot then?"

"Ahh, yeah, just a few minutes. We can only stay an hour or two, otherwise our parents are gonna wring our necks for being late."

"Any help is nice.."

Ludwig stared up at the both of them, "Um,"

"Oh, yeah," Lovino leaned out of his chair to gently rub his brother's head, giving a tad shake until he could hear little Feliciano mumble awake- then a sudden gasp of 'Luddddddddy!' and already the two were off in discussion. Marcello shifting to sit closer to Lovino since he seemed to be more of stickler. Lovino devoted a hand to caressing Marcello's hair while re-reading over his notes.

"Alright, what's with the essay? Do you have homework too? And can you do mine-" Gilbert teased, taking one of the pages that laid about. "Your handwriting is pretty good." 

"Thank you and," A quick yank of the page and it was back into the table. "It's things to teach my brothers as well as other stuff."

"Ah, well I'm guessing you're looking for money since you're currently searching- 'I'm 10 and need money', to the point I see." 

"Shuddup. And yeah, I'm having little luck." Lovino clicked about, scrolling down to find more. 

"Why don't you just work here then?" Lovino tilted his head, to which Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Here, the library, sure they need help. Like doing chores you know?" 

"I... could do that."

"See?" He shurgged, "Did you all have lunch yet? I need the containers back, but I have some leftovers from today to help out more. Luddy says he saved his crackers for Feli."

"Yes here," He pulled the tuberware from the luggage, handing it over, and met back with Gilbert giving him the rest of his lunch. Lovino could feel a smile pull at his face- and even tears at his eyes, not sure if he was going to cry from the pressure of it all or how thankful he was. "I... I really can't thank you enough. Why help so much?"

"Hey, if I was in the same situation as you, I would appreciate any person who helped out. I mean I can't imagine.. but, I would do anything and everything to take care of Luddy. As I'm sure you do the same.."

"Anything and everything." Lovino leaned to kiss Marcello's forehead, feeling a stream of tears come down his cheeks. "Wha- fratello!" Marcello cried out, holding his hand. "Why are you crying?" This brought Feli out of his conversation to join the concerned circle. "Don't cry!" 

"I'm okay, shh, shh, I'm okay, just love you both very much." He kissed their heads and hugged them both, dismissing their worry and wioed his face. 

"Lovino, it'll be okay," He got up, heading off to return from the bathroom with some tiolet paper for tissue.

"I really-" He hiccuped. "I really hope so." Lovino cupped his leg. In all honesty, he wanted to cry out for his Nonno, his mom- anyone. It did not fully sink in how hard it would all be until he did this- looking at all this. How much time had to go into looking for food- but at the same time having to look after his brothers. Thankfully, Gilbert did not push him away or move when he leaned his head onto his shoulder. It was what he needed, and receiving a hug instead from the albino only gave in his need to seek comfort. 

___________________

The day continued with hours of chatter, the stress being carried away and replaced instead with funny stories that made them all laugh. Gilbert was amazing at making them all laugh, especially the twins and Luddy when he decided to stick two pencils in his mouth like a walrus- then proceeded to play tag with them all until they were told off by the librarian- so instead they kept it to a minimal in the children's area. Lovino found himself joining in on the fun when the game changed to hide and seek, teaming with Gilbert to search the various aisles for the children, only to hear them giggling. When the roles switched, Lovino chose to hide in an alcove between two bookshelves- only to be dog piled by everyone when they found him, making him laugh happily.

For the last half-hour that Ludwig and Gilbert could spend there, Lovino went to talk with the librarian with the elder; then after followed him outside to scout a spot they could set up their sleeping fort. Ludwig, Marcello, and Feliciano all were sitting on the floor together, talking about their interests, playing ISPY or Ludwig sharing his books on dogs.

Their laughter died down when Ludwig and Gilbert began to pack their things, hug them bye for the day, promise them all they will be back tomorrow, and wished them good luck with their sleeping plans. It took a minute to seperate Ludwig and Feli from their tight hug, already seeming like best friends. Lovino could recall when they were outside how Gilbert went on about Ludwig's behavior; how he was suprised that he became attached to Feliciano- why Feliciano. But just as how any friends are made, it simply just happens. Although, it made Lovino a little sour in the middle, finding himself in a juxtaposition between his brother's happiness and his own; albeit selfish of him to do. He wanted Feliciano to rely on him, to always look to him, but now he seemed to run to Ludwig today in the same manor as he would with himself.... then again, that could be just because of Feliciano's sweet friendly manor. Lovino needed to remind himself a few things. 1. He was Feliciano's brother and friend his whole life. Ludwig's been around only a day. 2. If he makes Feliciano happy, he's allowed to have friends. 

Suddenly both of his hands were seized by the twins as they tugged him down to hug him tightly, giving yawns by his ear. With a great huggle back, he dealt out their dinner (sandwiches, carrots and some juice he kept in a large hydro flask), washed the dishes in the library bathroom sink, and properly escorted the building with them when the announcement said it would be closing.

Lovino held Marcello's hand who in turn held Feliciano's since Lovino's opposite was occupied with the luggage. The glass doors slid open back out into the world of the dark, alighted only by the glow of various lampposts. They were enough to guide Lovino down the sidewalk, around the corner, and down for a few minutes till they reached an empty lot of ground, patches of grass growing amongst the bland rough dirt. Carefully, he guided them through the lot and over to a small alcove that was covered from a fallen part of wall and some overgrown bushes. 

He flopped the luggage to the side, pulling out the small lantern to set aside. "Here, stay close right here," Lovino instructed, picking from the bag to construct a fort in a similar manner to the day before. The twins sitting in the patch of grass by the lamp and telling small jokes, since Lovino could hear small giggles behind him. He could only return it with a small smile, gesturing his hand for them to come in as he pulled back the blanket curtain. "Come on, little night owls." To describe the fort in a better manner, the bottom was lined with a thick blanket, the top with a thinner one that was held between the small wall and a bush nearby, pillows distributed about. It was just big enough for their legs to fit in if they stretched. Lovino pulled the light inside, letting his siblings lay close to the wall of pillows that lined the back of the fort before laying next to them, his back to the entrence. His arms did their best to envelop them all in a snuggle, devoting one arm temporary to turn off the lights. "Good night, marshmellow, Good night, Feli," He kissed their heads and let his head flop onto the pillow. The twins both said their good nights, Feliciano shuffling. "Big brother?" 

"Hm?"

"Do you think Ludwig likes being my friend?" 

Lovino let his eyes open. "Of course, you two already get along great," He gently pet Feliciano's hair, nuzzling. 

"Really? I think he's amazing and so cool.." Feliciano smiled to himself. "But big brother is the bestest friend.." He snuggled onto him tightly. Marcello smiling from his supposedly sleeping state, chirping a 'the bestest friend and brother!' And Lovino could forget his worries a moment to let his eyes almost cry again, this time from happiness and pride. It made the night much easier to fall asleep too.

________________

By morning, Lovino woke up around 8 a.m and quickly one by one, they all woke up. Lovino helped his brothers change outfits and by this point, the twins were wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. Lovino decided to pack their fort everynight since it helped conceal where they went everynight better. Afterwards, they would once more hang around the front of the library and play about till it opened. Yesterday, with the help of Gilbert, they asked for any position Lovino could do, just for a small amount of money and he would be taught how to organize books in the children's section since the librarian didn't feel anything else was for his age for a few bucks and only for a few hours since it was more of a ' him helping out and the librarian paying for his efforts' than a real job. Like a chore. So, while the twins would chase each other in the aisles, Lovino would be sitting beside a shelf as he slid books into place the best he understood. With a turn of his head, he could easily call to his brother's to calm down, stay nearby, read/work, and not have to worry too much. Then came to a point where Lovino found a particular book, some paper and pens, sat down with the twins and taught them some math from the book, catching them up in the lessons they would be missing. 

Feliciano chewed on his pen, occasionally doing the math, but lots of doodles lined the side of his work. Marcello's page was messy all over with math, but it was all correct. Lovino looked over it, smiling as he went to give their grades. 

"Yay! I got an A!"

"Me too-!"

"Mhm, Both so smart," He ruffled their hairs, before handing a sheet with a huge grid. "Now practice your multiplication charts-"

"Nooooo-!" Feliciano whined. "There's more?!" They both groaned while putting their heads to the table.

Around 3, Gilbert and Ludwig would stop by, making the day brighter with their fun tales and conversations, Ludwig with the twins coloring and drawing to the best of their ability while Gilbert would talk to Lovino about the new work and how everything was.

Feliciano scooted by Ludwig, showcasing his newest work. A small rabbit eating many carrots. "Look, this is for you!" Ludwig glanced up from his position, laying back against a chair with arms curled close to hide his drawing. "Did you know carrots are bad for rabbits?" He said.

"What! No way, I see them eat them all the timeeee.."

Ludwig giggled, "They really are bad. But you're so talented, I- I need to work on my art."

"Can I see?" Feliciano sat next to him, sitting on his own knees.

Ludwig flashed a glance to his art, then back to Feliciano's eyes before easing his arms to let him see with a quiet nod. Feliciano moved to be right next to him, leaning to see. "Awwww, that looks amazing! Is it a bear?"

Ludwig turned red, "No it's suppose to be all of us, that's me and you playing on the tree-"

"Oh-" Feliciano giggled. "Sorry, it looks amazing still. Even better." Ludwig moved to pull the page from the pile of papers he had and held it out to Feliciano. "Do you want to keep it..?"

Feliciano blinked at the paper before him, taking it gently and holding it to his chest. "Mhm.." He turned around to take a seat right next to Ludwig, continuing to draw with him. His eyes flickered up watching Marcello see them, and Feliciano patted next to him. When Marcello sat next to him, he wrapped his arms around his brother to give a great hug and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you brother."

Marcello smiled, "Love you too," and they all went back to their artwork.

Aside from them, Lovino pulled out to show the few dollars he made today from the hours, about eight dollars. "Do you think this is enough to buy anything for dinner?" Gilbert leaned on his hand, nodding. "My mom finds ways to make dinner for all of us on 13 dollars, or brags about it. I think you should be able to find something. At least enough for the three of you to divide, like.. bread or cookies."

"Mm, yes, cookies for dinner." Lovino laughed, tucking the money back into his pocket. 

"But did you guys run out of food already?" Gilbert asked, slumping more.

"No, we have enough for maybe two more days if I split it real close, but... I guess I can save up for more and plan better." 

Gilbert nodded in agreement, "I can grab the paper from the store nearby, or you can look it up if it helps."

"Immensely." Lovino sighed, frowning a little. 

"Hey, it'll all be okay, remember? Always here to help and make sure you'll be alright.

Somehow, those last words of Gilbert left a bitter taste in his mouth as if he heard them before. 

Soon, the day was over, the fort was made, and they had all slept. This routine was be tbe same for the next week, with nothing too different besides the spider that spooked them all one morning by being on feli's arm. But a patient catch sloved that crisis of life.

Over the days, Lovino's money grew to a decent amount to go grocery shopping with. Marcello and Feliciano were learning more about math and science with their various animal books and books on the weather. Everything was lovely each day, until it came towards Friday, where Lovino decided that he would head out to the small grocery store that was only across the street and a few buildings down, no longer than a five minute walk according to Gilbert. 

At the desks nearby, there was a newspaper with various things circled and Marcello close by looking at all the things. Lovino pointed to the prices, "Add these together, as well as this and this and tell big brother if the man would have enough money to buy all those things."

Marcello gave a nod, sticking his tongue out while he did the math on the paper in front of him. "Heee... would be 80 cents short." Lovino raised his head, reviewing the math and mentally sighed when he was right. Not because he was so good at math, he was incredibly proud at how well the twins picked up math, but because he would be 80 cents short with shopping. "What if he got rid of two apples?" 

"Then, he'd have just enough."

"Very good," Lovino kissed his temple, "A+, okay? Go on and play with you brother." He patted his head and he darted off. "Gilbert."

The albino broke his gaze, "What's up?"

"Can you watch them while I head out?" Lovino figited with the sleeve of his shirt, keeping his gaze at him. "Sure thing, but you're going out by yourself?"

"It's for the best for them to stay here, and I rather have you here to help them watch them while I get it. I have to learn how to do this either way." Gilbert moved to say something further, but failed to conterwct his idea. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense..." Gilbert was crouched over in the seat, distressed and different from his usual slouch in the chair. "Lovino, hate to sound like a parent, but you have to be extremely careful. Stay where there are lots of people, get it, get out and come straight here okay? Watch the streets when crossing, watch for anyone suspicious. People can easily rob you.."

Lovino nodded, paying close attention to Gilbert's instructions. "Right, Going straight there and back. I'll be alright, I promise."

"You better be, I swear to god." Gilbert smiled nervously. "Your bros will be okay here, they barely notice us watching over them anyway." Lovino gave a nod, "Just across the street and then to the right, right?"

"Just one right, but yeah." Lovino facepalmed to Gilbert's comment, "I meant- nevermind. I'll be no later than an hour-" Lovino went to march for the doors when he felt someone hug him from behind. "Where are you going?" Marcello's voice peaked. "Can I come with?" Lovino turned around, hugging Marcello back. "No, but I' coming back with food and treats okay? I'll be right back?" Lovino kissed his cheeks.

"Treats? Can you get a popsicle?" Marcello blinked his eyes up to. Oh, he could easily say no, but Marcello was spoiled rotten whenever they went out because his nonno would always get Marcello a popsicle. Not that they all didn't get any, but they were Marcello's favorite. And here he was, those same pleading eyes, just faced to him instead of the strong eyes of their grandpa. "I....I'll see okay?" Lovino smiled, feeling Marcello kiss his cheek. He couldn't leave without hugging Feliciano either, but soon he was off to head towards the story.

It should be an easy journey, he told himself while he exited the glass doors and onto the sidewalk. The corner was only a minute walk and once he got there, he was with a few other people waiting to cross. They were all so much taller and intimidating... but it was better being with a group than just one tall stranger. When the light turned green, like machinery, they all began their walk across and Lovino stayed in the middle of it all. Perhaps he looked like the child of one of these strangers, helping him stay hidden until he took a right, while most of them took a left. Lovino paced himself with the strangers that went right and found himself looking around. The streetside was filled with cars ready to go to their own families or work maybe- the other side filled with small shops that varied from creative hobbies. Music, art, something for AC repair. A children's museum at the other corner block. Maybe he could take his brothers there someday....

The sidewalk seemed much longer everytime he glanced up, but in just a matter of minutes he found himself at the foothold of the store. Lovino gripped the paper in his hands, seeing the names matched with a flash of his eye, and followed someone into the store; separating afterwards. 

He found a pile of small red baskets, taking one in his arms as he followed the signs towards the things he needed. From aisle to aisle, he dropped things in his basket. At times he had to ask others if they could reach things for him and of course, he would thank them, but quickly brush them off after if they decided to bring up the subject of where his parents were. He decided to stop when he was st the weight limit of the basket and getting towards how much many he had. Unfortunately, he didn't think he could afford popsicles, unless he spared a few useful items..

Marcello would hopefully understand. And he could work later today and go out tomorrow to get them for him as treats. Lovino dragged the now heavy to the people scanning items, throwing it up there and holding his money out. "One moment, Sweetie," A lovely lady with short blond hair held a finger out to indicate patience while she scanned everything through, bagging it after. "Okay that will be... $55.59." Lovino kindly put the bunch of money in her hand. She counted each bill, seeing he had enough and popped open tbe register with a ding to insert the cash and retrieve his change. "Here you go, you sure you can carry all that back?" 

Lovino slowly bunched his arms with about 5 bags worth of things. "Yeah, I got it all,"

She went around, "Here, Here," She kindly took a few bags off him, doubling the bags on them and fixing the items in so nothing would fall out. "Make sure not to cut bloodflow off, take a few breaks if your walk is long okay?" She smiled and went back behind the counter.

"I, thank you," Lovino held them close, watching as she put a small recipient in with it. "Have a safe walk okay, little one? Gosh they send kids out younger and younger now these days.." Lovino could hear her mumble before speaking up to the new patron behind Lovino. He made his way out of the store, carrying all the bags and focused solely on getting back, knowing he was so close. 

"Hey, do you need help?" An older boy asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Lovino walked back a few steps, "Not really but thank you-" He went to walk around and continued down a few more feets. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure-" Suddenly, a force went to his side and he found himself pushed to the side of the ground, pain in his arm and shoulder from the force of the fall. His arms were involuntary lifted and the weight of the bags were suddenly gone. "Wait- please don't take them-!" He cried out while the elder boy maybe grabbed about three bags.

"Hey! Get off him right now-" a voice boomed, steps approaching that had the older kid ripping the third bag from Lovino's arm and running off. A rush of tears came to Lovino's face, realizing he lost half of his hard earned food to some- jerkface- it was already so hard, why did the world have to- His thoughts stoooed as his face scrunched up and hot tears ran down his face.

"You okay? Oh- gosh, he made a mess.." The man said, in reference to the other two bags spilled out. Some sort of drink leaking on the ground. "Here, are you okay, any bruises?" The man went to gently look at the boy's face, but was met with him pushing his hands away. "Don't touch me!" Lovino cried out, moving to scavage what he could and out it in the bag. "Ah I'm sorry," Antonio rubbed the back of his head. "Um, he got away with quite a bit, maybe I can buy you what he stole?" He offered.

"...Why?" Lovino rubbed his face, ridding his tears as best as he could with his arm while sniffling. With his eye clear, he could see the face of a slightly tan man, green eyes and messy brunette hair. His words had a bit of a lisp or some accent to them.

"I- well it's not fair to you, I'm sure you family won't be too happy hearing you got hurt and lost your food... or I can give you the money for it? How much was it?"

"Um.." Lovino glanced aside, staring at the groceries inside. "About 30 dollars..." 

Antonio moved to pull his wallet out, flipping through the layers of it until he pulled out two twenties. "Here, this should be good then," He kindly offered them Lovino by holding them out.

"...What- do you want?" Lovino raised a brow, taking the money.

"Nothing I'm only offering help, I just don't believe in that. It wasn't your fault he did that. Your mom or dad should have been here to watch or or-" He went on, but sighed. "Do you need someone to walk you home? I perfectly understand if you say no." Lovino was hesitant, but he really did not want it to happen again. "I- can you just walk me to the library?" 

"Of course."

Safe and with other people around at least. No backways. If he goes a different path, just run.

Lovino got to his feet, picking up the bags that made it. "Here, let's get what they took, okay? Do you have a list or something?" Lovino handed Antonio the newspaper of items he had circled. "Ah, alright, we can get all these back, okay? No used crying over spilled milk or- spilled applejuice it looks like." Antonio tried to pull a joke and it did manage to make Lovino smile a little, once more wiping his face. 

"What's your name?" He kneeled, holding a kind smile. 

"Lo-" He sniffled, "Lovino," 

"Ah, nice to meet you Lovino." He walked him into the store, grabbing another basket as they headed to the fruit aisle. "My name is Antonio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5,050 words! Woof, longest chapter by far, please don't expect them all to be this long, I will on average write 2k - 3k, it gets these out faster and is easier for me to do at times. But seriously, hope you all are loving thise and thank you to the people reading it. Next up, will be Ch3 of Weeping rock and a Gerita Omegaverse one shot possibly? 
> 
> This fanfic maybe only a third done surprisingly enough. This by far is my longest work ever in progress. Also thank you to feralfooldotexe for helping with an idea.


	7. Finding Comfort

Lovino found the second round through the store to honestly be more enjoyable, not sure whether it was because he knew where everything was now or if it was because he had someone else to take all the stress of doing everything right by himself. Antonio even was kind enough to buy Lovino things whenever he stopped and gave a wanting gaze to various things: pencils for art, books, treats, all sorts of things (including a board game Lovino always wanted). By the end, what originally was three bags turned into six bags and a board game. Wheeling the cart up to the cashier, Antonio got out his wallet and chatted up with the lady that had checked out Lovino's groceries only moments before. He explained the situation and went on to ask about her day while Lovino sat aside distracted with the thought of how his brother's most thing. It's been well over an hour and all he could imagine was his brothers' asking Gilbert over and over again "where is big brother?" with worried little eyes. It only made Lovino all the more anxious to get home, tugging on Antonio's sleeve to give him impatient eyes.

"And we were just- Oh- hm?" Antonio finally took notice to the youngling, giving an expression of understanding as he turned back towards the lady. "I guess I should help him walk back to his home, poor fella got bullied. Hope to see you soon." With a quick flash of a smile and the two dismissing each other in a somewhat sweet matter, Antonio picked all the bags he had set at the counter and walked Lovino out. "Alright, you said you wanted to be walked to the library? Not far at all. I'm sure your family is worried sick." Antonio waited a moment for the 10 year old to start walking along with him, and found him hesitanting a moment. "Anything wrong?"

"I- thank you.." Lovino mumbled with his head down, standing still for a moment. Moments later, in a flash, Antonio found Lovino hugging at his waist.

"Oh it's not trouble," Antonio chuckled and affectionly patted his back. "All dust in the wind to me. I'm positive you deserve every piece of food in these bags and more. Now come along." Lovino nodded to Antonio's words but barely budged from his leg. "I can't exactly walk you home like this sadly." And Lovino grumbled, letting go. He couldn't exactly remember the last time he had received a hug that wasn't from the arms of his own brothers- His nonno's arms were always so strong for being so old. They would hold him close to his body, comfortingly and gosh, Lovino could tell his Nonno loved him so much. Similarly to his mother's holds he faintly remembered. He couldn't remove his gave from the sidewalk for the way back to the stop light, lost in his mixed thoughts between memories and emotions that he mearly walked off as Antonio stopped. "Hey- careful-" Antonio threw an arm out to stop him from going any further forward. "Lights still green and you didn't look left or right, you'll be run over if you do that recklessly."

Lovino simply gave a nod, muttering a 'sorry'. As soon as the light turned red and the signal was given, the two made way across the street and continued down the road until the came across the parking lot of the library. "Choo choo, this is your stop for the day, please take all your groceries and leave," Antonio laughed, mimicking the action of pulling a train horn to amuse Lovino possibly; the best it did was get Lovino to raise his head up and smile slightly. "Heh,"

"So let's get these inside, maybe I can discuss with your family about what happened." Antonio suggested, "Inside right?"

Lovino nodded, "Um yes- I-"

"Aye, I'm sure your arms are just tired as mine, come on." Antonio made his way inside, through the sliding doors and over to the first empty table to settle them all at. Lovino rushed behind as quick as he could, following suite by placing them at the same table aside where Antonio had placed them all. The commotion of all the bags brought the attention of the toddlers who all suddenly darted towards Lovino, well, more specifically the twins ran to glomp their older brother as Ludwig made his way over with his big brother joining; Gilbert was excitedly to see Lovino had made his way back, giving a quick hug. "Thank god you came back. I thought I was about to become an older brother to three." He sighed in relief and ruffled Lovino's hair. "Who's this guy?" There was a hint of hesistation, his expression dulling as he looked at Antonio.

"Antonio, he actually paid for all this..." Lovino breifly explained what happened to his friends while Antonio glanced around, not noticing really any couples that could be their parents besides maybe a few men and women by themselves. "Sorry to interupt Lovino but uhm- where are all your parents?"

"Home." Gilbert pulled Ludwig close in a side hug. "Just stopped by the library on my own before we go home." Antonio nodded, "Same for you too, Lovino?"

"Uhm..." Lovino shuffled on his feet, moving to speak up until Feliciano interupted. "We don't have parents, we have a grandpa!" Antonio mouthed an 'ah' and smiled. "Alright, where's your grandpa then?

"We don-" "He's...not here." There was a moment of silence after what Lovino said, to which Antonio broke with. "I see, will you all be alright until he comes back? Don't forget the things might melt if you way too long."

"I think so." Lovino felt Feliciano wrap his arm around while they chatted.

"Alright, well, it was very nice meeting you, Lovino, You'd be safer here than on the streets." Although Antonio did smile, he was nervous by how much Lovino waited to answer and there was a distant look of fear in his eyes. Could be from meeting a stranger, which he really did simply want to help, but he thought there may be more to that. "Have a good day," Antonio waved them off, leaving through the exit. Lovino let go the breath he was holding and let his brothers' hug him tightly. "I'm sorry I was late,"

"I'm glad you came back," Marcello nuzzled into, "and are okay!" Feliciano added, perking his head when he heard the bags nearby ruffle from Gilbert peeking in. "Who's ready for treats?" Lovino smiled when both twins jumped to their feet, yelling 'me! me!', and walked over to the bags. The luggage was set besides him as he began to sort the various things aside while Marcello pulled out a box of popsicles, gasping. "You got them!!" He got down from table, eagerly trying to open it and fetch a popsicle. Lovino kissed his temple, pulling out a couple from the box, "Can you go offer some to Gilbert and Ludwig?" The two in his own hands had their wrappers undone and one handed to Feliciano. Marcello nodded and went over to the other two while sucking on his popsicle. Lovino rested in the table while Feliciano sat next to him, eyeing the board game. "Can we play this today?" "Of course, Feli," Lovino moved to hug his brother close to his chest. It was what he needed after today- and gosh, he was dreading the next time he would have to go the store. "Hug time!" Feliciano hugged back onto him with one sticky hand, laying his head on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino rested onto him. The odds of being bullied were slim, but the odds of receiving help like Antonio's was even slimmer. He was lucky for the man since he without that second chance, he would have lost so much food for them all... 

He kinda missed how silly Antonio was on their way home, it reminded him of how grandpa nonno would tease him and make it all into a fun game or new adventure. Sadly that was the last he might have seen Antonio, he simply couldn't trust another person to know they were alone. What if he would be like Arthur? Nice and yet- leave them in the arms of someone like their uncle. So whike Antonio was lovely, some part of him was relieved to see him leave without much question. What was left was to just enjoy the rest of the day eating, chatting, playing, and teaching. 

And it would repeat like this for another week, always the same besides the fact that Gilbert couldn't come in with Ludwig one day due to his family picking him up early one day. Feliciano was heartbroken to learn his bestie wouldn't be playing today. The two of them perhaps stuck together the most, always playing games and reading books together- like best friends and nobody would know why or how. Ludwig simply found comfort in talking to Feliciano. 

The beginning of the next week was similar to the usual routine. The twins woke up, had cereal, and walked first thing into the library. Lovino got his money from his chores and went to sit and teach his brother's for the day. Unfortunately, once more like days before, Gilbert and Ludwig didn't show up. Which made Feliciano all the less excited to learn as he put his head to the table. Marcello worked on his science sheet while Feliciano doodled on the sidelines with a dull and down expression. "Please Feli? If we finish, we can go watch the movie the library is going to go put on!" Marcello brought up, hoping it would cheer Feliciano up. A small smile came to his face, "Finding nemo?"

"Finding nemo." Marcello answered to which Feli giggled. "Okay, I wanna go see it!" 

Lovino was off to the side reading on math for his grade level, trying to learn more on things like fractions and the various forms with it. There was only a few hours left in the day and surely enough, they watched the library showing until it was over and time to close. They left with their luggage to towards their regular sleeping spot and set camp.

"Lovino?" A similar voice called out while Lovino was working on the roof, noticing Antonio with a bag full of store bought items in one hand and car keys in the other, having astrayed from his path to his car upon seeing a fort. "What are you doing out here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so much for taking so long, I've been busy with things like commisions and studying. However, the test I was studying for was canceled. So I find myself with more time, just less motivation. This is the shortest chapter by far, I'm hoping to progress the story later in their lives because I have so much in mind for their story, but again, this is a slice of life, so don't expect epic action- but drama and fluffiness definitely. I have worked out the storyline for Weeping rock and even have half a chapter written for that so expect it sometime. Please let me know how you've been thinking of the fanfic and if you're still interested in it. ♡ I would love to hear everyone's theories and ideas and thoughts. And once more, excuse bad grammar. I posted this at 3 am. This chapter is short just because I wanted to provide something for you all and get over a hump in the story line. I feel like I both and rushing this and yet too slow.


	8. Safe Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a month already? Ha, I'm so sorry. Been through some stuff but I swear I will finish this story before the year ends.

"Uh... What are you doing?" 

"I think you should maybe answer first. What are you doing?" The dirt and small rocks crunched under Antonio's feet when he made his way over to Lovino, observing what was happening in front of him. "What is this? A fort? This late at night in the middle of nowhere?" 

"Uh... it's.." 

"Lovino." Antonio said in a bit of a scolding manner. "Where are your parents?" 

Lovino straightened up, scared by the sudden change in his tone. "I..." The tone, atmosphere, and sudden interruption just ripped something inside him and he suddenly could not fight the overall terrfying thought he'd be caught. "I-" He choked up quickly. "They-" His words were quickly swallowed up by his choked sobs, tears spilling down his cheeks as he broke into a wail. 

"Oh hey- I- no no it's alright. Shush shush, what's wrong?" Antonio kneeled over, "No need to be scared, are you all alright? I'm just concerned, nothing's wrong Lovino. It's okay... where are your siblings? Are you out here alone?" Antonio was only met with comtinued sobs, not exactly sure what to do. "Here, get inside where it's warmer, and we can talk about this better. Deep breaths, you're not in trouble." Well he wasn't sure whether or not he was, but what exactly could he have done wrong to be doing this? Living outside, a few miles away from the nearest apartment? A sudden small mass rammed into Antonio's front, holding onto tightly and it took a second for Antonio to realize Lovino was trying to find comfort in him. "Oh dear, you're a bit of a mess.." Antonio rubbed his back comfortingly, moving to pick him up carefully. "Here here." Antonio maneuvered to sit by the fort, pulling back the blanket to find two more pairs of eyes staring both curiously and frightenly up at him. "Hi there," There was a friendky tone in his voice, hushed in a way a grown up speaks when they see a scared child. "Are you two okay? How long have you been living like this?" 

"...weeks." Lovino spoke up from behind him, sniffling and still trying to calm down in between his hiccups. 

"Well why don't you go home? What's wrong with your home? Do your parents not treat you well?" 

"We have no parents!" His voice broke out into a tremble again, falling into Antonio while his tears rushed back to his eyes. A part of him breaking from keeping it all in so long, "There's no one- papa is gone, mom left and- and-" He stifled his lip, trying to keep it together besides the slight jolt in him from every hiccup. "Nonno is.." The twins in the fortress leaned in, focused, "...Gone." Lovino found himself unable to admit the full truth while the twins sat nearby, but it still broke through in pieces. "And and I've been taking care of us until then.." The air went silent for a moment, the only sound was the crickets chirping nearby. Antonio was at an absolute loss of words, trying to moisten his lips to reply but only thing that came back out was an empty breath. "I...all by yourself... for weeks?" 

Lovino nodded to confirm, wiping his face. In all reality, a part of him wanted Antonio to go away, to go inside the tent and continue their usual routine. Maybe someday he would have upgraded their home, find something better. But the other part of his heart cracked with a desire to be comforted, told it will be okay, taken home and tucked in a room with an actual roof and floors. The scariest thing was Antonio was /still/ quiet, having uttered nothing, and he was not sure but his reaction seemed to be the thing stemming the most anxiety in him. "I see," Antonio's hand went up to his scalp, scratching in questionable thought. "I'm..." 

Lovino scratched at his arm, glancing aside. 

"....honestly inpressed, heh. For someone this young to have taken cared of not only theirself, but two /younger/ kids too? My god, Lovino.." He ran the hand through his own hair,  
"What about uh- child care? Relatives- nothing?"  
"Uh, it.. wasn't good.." 

"..Well," Antonio could see the way Lovino tensed in thought after his words. "We can talk about it later, but you can't sleep here tonight. I'm suprised nothing bad has happened, but you're going to stay at my house for the night until we figure out what to do." God, even he would never want to sleep outside like this, the hard dirt, the possible chance of bugs and spiders crawling in, and the worst being strangers who could come across and steal, and stealing would be the least troubling thought of what could happen. 

"What?" Feliciano exclaimed, "We are going to a houseeeee again?! Aw no more camping style!" Feliciano rubbed his eye and laid partially on Marcello. "I wanna sleep in a bed again..." The admission came, making Lovino feel more compelled to want to go with Antonio. And silently, so silently without visible reaction to them he began packing the things back into the bag. Each blanket back into the bag. Feliciano and Marcello directed their heads up when the roof of their fort had disappeared, curious and Marcello sprang up to help with ripping the blankets down until all that was left was the dirty blanket that made up the layer in between the hard ground and their backs. Antonio tried to move in to help but Marcello seemed to rush over to wherever Antonio went in order to beat him first. Lovino went to tug at the bottom sheet, "Come on Feli,". Feliciano giggled, grabbing thier flashlight and raised his arms in a grabby motion. Lovino sighed, smiling faintly and picked Feliciano up in the same way he would when he was merely able to stand. Although it was work, the feeling of Feliciano's arms around him provided some relief on his heart, the same sensation of a weight lifting off his chest. "Big brother's got you," He mumbled to him and kissed his temple. Antonio finished Lovino's progress and packed the last into their luggage. "Is this it?" The ground was clear besides the faint impaction of where their fort was in the dust, no evidence they were ever here. Lovino muttered a small 'si' and Marcello ran behind Lovino (although later he would revise to say he was beside him). The luggage was lifted and set on its wheels, "Follow me okay? Stay right behind me." 

Lovino offered a nod, stepping out of the dirt slope with Marcello closely at his side. "Feli? Can you?" Feliciano happily moved one arm to shine the flashlight back in front of them to shine the way. "Good boy," Lovino kissed his temple, all of them making their way out and towards the library parking lot. Antonio made his way ahead over to the car, opening the slightly rusted door, and the next moment they were hit with the bright headlights of the car. Lovino staggered, squinting at the light and moved aside to get out of the way of it. Feliciano waved his light at it, "My light is brighter!" 

"Mhm," Lovino rubbed his back. The next moment was unsure, but they were suddenly already in the back all together besides Antonio, the car wheezing past the dimly lit streets and off somewhere beyond the library, beyond the grounds they've been around for the last month even, towards another apartment building, thankfully different from the apartment their uncle lives in, but it didn't prevent the small heart attack in Lovino. They made their way out of the car, the parking lot, and inside the apartment. Antonio wheeled the luggage the entire way over to the elevator, passing by a dinky lobby with an empty wooden receptionist desk and a brown stairway wrapping around the walls of the building. Antonio stood in the elevator, hand out and waiting for them to all get in. His body leaned forward to press the button for his floor once they were all together. "Wait I wanna press it!" Marcello interupted his action and Antonio backed off. Marcello waddled over to the list of buttons to softly tap the number Antonio was close to pressing. "Good job," Lovino ruffled little brother's hair, it always brought a smile in the way the little brother would take the greatest achivement and joy in such simple actions, enough to pull the strings on Lovino's face to make him smile just a little. The doors ieoned open to a hallway fashioned with a similar design at the lobby. The wheels of their luggage bumping softly against the carpet. "My apartment only has one bedroom so jusy for the night you can all sleep in my room, I'll be in the living room okay?" Antonio explained, patting his own body with one hand in search for his apartments keys before finally seizing them and opened the door. "You can set your baggage in the room, Are you all hungry? When's the last time you all ate?" He set the groceries on the kitchen counter top to their right while they settled in the comfort of a house. The twins dashed over to sit in Antonio's couch, bounching comfortably on it while they took in the new sights. Lovino wanted to tell them to not be so hasty, but he himself also wanted to crash on the couch, tired out his mind. "Mhm! We're hungry," Marcello spoke up. "Big brother gave you a pb & j earlier," Lovino went to remind, taking the spot by him. 

"But we have pb & j's allll the time now..." 

Lovino rolled his eyes and rested in the couch more, arms crossed. "Well how does pizza sound? It's frozen but should taste good." Lovino jolted at the sudden cheer the two gave, suprised to their excitement at the pizza, but admittedly his stomach gave an excited growl at the thought. 

About an hour later, they had polished off an entire pizza, finally satisfied to have a warm meal in absolute ages. Antonio insisted on cleaning it all up while they all go to bed. For once, Lovino felt relieved of some duties, only now focusing on getting his brothers changed and getting them ready for bed. Antonio's bedroom was rather cozy, a neatly made bed in the middle occupied by a nightstand with a little lamp at the side. The windows on the outside wall had long beige curtains. The walls painted in a pastel orange and the floor made of a carpet that was much more preferable to the crunching rocks they slept on previous nights. Lovino ploped back onto the large comfy bed, shifting to the left to let Feliciano get up to join his right side. Marcello came up from the opposing side, crawling over the both of them to get to Feli's side. "Hey! Watch your hand!" Feliciano complained as Marcello used Feliciano's shoulder to push himself over. "Well watch your face!" 

"Hey-" Lovino scolded, pulling Marcello into a snuggly hold. "Both of you should watch for sleepytown." He extended his arm out to hold them both after he pulled a blanket over the both of them. "Everyone comfy?" Once Feli and Marcello nodded their heads, he finally let his head plop onto the bed; the soft glow of the lamp gave him a sense of security and comfort that had him passing out in minutes.   
Sometime during the night, the door to the room was later closed and the light had been shut off. 

Morning came in almost a flash in Lovino's eyes, he didn't have any dreams or nightmares, but rather just simple black space in his mind in which turned orange by the soft glow of light on him. The twins gone from the spot beside him, a first in a long while, and Lovino spent a moment stretching until he got up to figure what they had been up to. The door giving a slight squeak while he leaned his head out of the doorway to hear laughter and a voice from the kitchen. Making his way down the hall, he saw the twins at Antonio's kitchen while the man was cooking eggs and pancakes, making the twins laugh with funny antics and fun shaped pancakes. It'd been a first since he saw them so happy in the morning after that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this book, more chapters to come (I'll do my best to make the next chapter 5k). Some things should be happening (No, Gilbert and Ludwig are not gonna disappear, feli won't lose his best lil friend, so don't worry). We should be coming up on some time skips, and more drama soon! What are your thoughts on the story so far? Has it detered in interest or are you all still invested in how their lives will be?


	9. Update- Why I've not been posting a lot

This is not a chapter update, I apologize, but This work is NOT dead, just on a small hiatus thay will end soon. This year has been putting me through a lot and the motivation to write has gotten down. But I have these stories planned out and I do want to finish them. I really do. All I ask is if you have been following this work of weeping rock to not forget about it, I'll update soon. A new chapter of Weeping rock is on its way soon, and this will be uodsted and I think quite a bit will happen in this upcoming chapter. Thank you all for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know kids too well so please excuse any child behavior inaccuracies.


End file.
